Double Trouble 2: Family Weekend
by Deliverer
Summary: When Giovanni arranges a weekend for family, his theory is that it will boost morale and increase productivity. Wrong. For Cassidy and James it's hell. To one it's a nightmare, to the other it's a disaster. Cass's dad and Butch loathe one another on sight, James and his family are a mess, and when emotions run high secrets slip out that challenge both trust and long-held beliefs.
1. Announcement

**Double Trouble 2: Rocket Family Weekend**

(A/N: This is the sequel to my first Pokémon story from a while back that was called _Double Trouble 1: Okina Kyodai_. I recently revamped that one a bit and have started to get a bit more into Pokémon again, so I began to pay a bit more attention to this series and now I feel that this one is ready to post.

Double Trouble is a Pokémon spinoff series focused on Team Rocket and more geared towards a teenage/adult audience. Sadly, odds are a canon Team Rocket spinoff series geared to an older age demographic will never see the light of day, as interesting as I personally think that would be, so I started to write one myself. Themes will be darker and more mature than in Pokémon, so just be warned about that. I really hope you all enjoy. Reviews appreciated, as well as constructive criticism. Feel free to offer any ideas for stories you might have, or pairings you'd like to see teased, and I might find a way to fit them in. Now here's Episode 2.)

Announcement

Butch was bent over a desk working through Paper Work. Usually this was Cassidy's thing, he inwardly lamented. How had _he_ gotten stuck with this job? Oh yeah, a bet. He'd bet they wouldn't catch a Togekiss for the Boss. She'd bet they would. They had. The Boss was less than thrilled, but they'd caught it nonetheless so now here he was writing the report up. Ugh, he hated this part of the job.

"Almost done, Hutch?" Cassidy asked, entering with a boastful smirk on her lips and a sandwich in hand, which she promptly placed down in front of Butch along with a drink.

Butch glanced up at the food then turned back to his papers, huffing. "It's Butch," he corrected bitterly. After a moment's silence he stopped and removed the glasses he sometimes wore, folding them up and placing them down.

"The glasses flatter you, Biff," Cassidy remarked.

"It's _Butch_! Didn'cha hear what I said?!" Butch demanded, taking the sandwich she'd brought him and biting into it.

"Whatever," Cassidy replied, waving it off. Typical.

"Ugh, I gotta go for a smoke," Butch grumbled, rising with the sandwich and drink, fishing around for his 'cancer sticks'.

She scoffed in disgust, rolling her eyes. "Have you considered putting that stubborn streak to good use and finally ditching that filthy habit?" Cassidy wondered.

"Nope," Butch simply replied, shrugging. She growled at him and he swallowed nervously, sweat-dropping. "Cass, cut me a break. I've been tryin'! On and off."

"You're going to kill yourself, Mitch, I hope you know that. Your _voice_ certainly hasn't fared well," Cassidy bit.

"You love my rough voice and you know it, babe," Butch replied, winking at her with a smirk. Unimpressed, she smirked icily back at him then perched on his desk with legs crossed as she filed her nails. He left the room.

PKMN

Butch went outside and leaned against the wall, lighting one of his cigarettes up. He looked at it a long moment without moving to put it to his lips. For a moment he almost put it out before spotting James nearby. He grimaced at the close proximity of his rival and immediately took a long drag before letting it out in a stream.

The Rocket-Dan Employee Housing Complex had been among Giovanni's best ideas for his organization. It was one of the first things the boss had done upon succeeding Madame Boss. Each headquarters had one. Butch gazed out over the courtyard. It was a good size, real pretty. Giovanni had spared no expense and it had paid off. How it generally worked was that each team in Team Rocket got their own condo with plenty living space. New hires got apartments that were also a pretty good size. It was a sweetheart deal, really. Incentive for employees to stay on site. There were guest condos and apartments as well, for agents who travelled around a lot. Say what you would about Giovanni, but the guy knew how to incite his people to stick around.

Butch sighed then inhaled the smoke again before letting it out. "Attention all Team Rocket members! By order of Giovanni, this coming weekend will be devoted to allowing employees the opportunity to see their families. For the convenience of employees unable to go home, Team Rocket headquarters will put up a front as a legitimate business, Vanni Corp, and invite those families here. That is all," Wendy's voice said over the speakers. Butch scoffed. Thank goodness _he_ didn't have that crap to worry about. He took an almost sadistic pleasure in observing James's panicked reaction, though. Poor sap didn't know what had hit him, and currently Jessie and Meowth were pinning him to the ground yelling at him to man up and take his lumps, whilst he vehemently protested.

All at once a scream pierced the air, freezing everyone. Butch paled, dropping his cigarette with a gasp. That was Cassidy! "Cass!" he cried out in alarm, racing back inside the building and tearing up the stairs to their condo. He wasn't the only one who'd run to respond to the call. By the time he got up the steps, there was already a crowd gathered, looking inside. Roughly Butch shoved through them, pushing those in his way to the side or to the ground. He scrambled inside and gasped. His partner was sitting on the desk, pale as a ghost and blinking blankly. Butch blinked and cautiously approached. "Hey Cass, you okay?" he asked carefully.

Cassidy turned to him numbly. She blinked at him. After a moment she replied, "Butch, we're going to see my… my father this weekend." Butch's eyes widened. The next moment, Cassidy fainted. Butch leapt forward, catching her in his arms and looking awkward. Oh, _this_ was going to be delightful, he sarcastically thought to himself.

PKMN

Cassidy moaned, her eyes flickering open. She blinked confusedly on seeing the numerous faces looking down on her, consisting of Butch, Professor Namba, Raticate, Meowth, Jessie, James, and a few others. "Wh-what happened?" she questioned confusedly.

"You fainted after sayin' somethin' about us going to see your old man," Butch replied.

Cassidy paled. "Oh. That," she tightly replied, shutting quickly down.

"You know, you _could_ just disappear," James offered. That was certainly what _he_ intended to do. "Hey, I know! We can disappear together," he hopefully added. Jessie growled at him, scowling.

"This family thing is not optional. Giovanni has read some books on the matter and believes firmly it will be good for employee morale and productivity. Any who dare defy him will be dealt with accordingly or, less extremely, have their families come in on a different date," Professor Namba said. He turned to Cassidy suspiciously. "Why, Cassidy, are you so wound up about this?"

Cassidy stayed quiet. Jessie shifted a bit uneasily. She had a guess as to why her rival was behaving this way. "Cassidy, do you feel safe going home?" Jessie soon asked cautiously. Cassidy shot her a slightly panicked look before glancing away again. For the briefest of moments Jessie felt something akin to sympathy for her enemy. "You'll be safer if you have him come here. You hardly have to bother with going to see him there," she offered.

"Look, can you all just leave me alone already?!" Cassidy testily shot, eyes fixed on her blankets. "I… I need to think…"

"Humph, some gratitude," Meowth complained. "Here we are tryin' ta show concern and ya just brush it off."

"Raticate…" Cassidy began, about to order her Pokémon to attack.

James eeped and covered Meowth's mouth, innocently grinning. "We're leaving," he quickly said, swiftly ushering the protesting Jessie and Meowth out of the room.

"Humph. Get some rest, Cassidy. Fainting takes a toll on the body," Namba advised, still warily observing her.

"Yes sir," Cassidy said, nodding. Namba left as Cassidy returned Raticate to its Pokeball. "What are _you_ still doing here, Botch?" she demanded, suddenly noticing Butch hadn't left.

He started, obviously offended. "It's Butch, and in case ya've forgotten, I live here too doll," Butch replied, put off at her mistaking of his name.

"Get out of my room!" she yelled, pointing at the door.

"Fine, _be_ like that," Butch complained, storming towards it. He paused, though, before exiting. After a moment he turned and saw Cassidy trying to hold back tears and failing. He felt his stomach turn uncomfortably at the sight. Cassidy _never_ cried, so to see her now… "Cass… you know you can talk to me, right? And that I'll always have your back and protect you?" he cautiously said.

She glanced up at him, vulnerability reflected in her gaze before she quickly hid it. "I don't need your protection. I can save myself," she testily replied.

"I know you can, but… that don't mean you should have to. Sometimes it's kinda nice to let someone _else_ be the savior for a change, ya know?" Butch replied. With that he left, leaving Cassidy surprised at his insight. She hadn't known the guy had it _in_ him. It didn't help that Bill had made a good point too. Err, Butch.

PKMN

Attila and Hun stood in front of Giovanni's desk unflinchingly. When agents were called to Giovanni's desk personally, it was one of two extremes. Either they would be fired and or killed, or they would be promoted and or given a very special set of orders. Attila and Hun doubted highly they were looking at being fired or killed.

"You've recovered from your little Plasma ordeal, I presume," Giovanni said to them.

"Yes sir," Attila replied. It was a bold-faced lie.

"No sir, not completely," Hun answered. Where others sucked up to Giovanni and did all they could to impress him, Hun always remained honest and true. To tell a lie only sunk you deeper if the lie should prove one day to be too costly. "Attila has recovered well physically. Mentally not so much. I have recovered mentally, physically I'm far from at my peak."

"Always two polar opposites," Giovanni said, shaking his head. "Perhaps that's why you work so well together. You complete each other's unique set of skills quite well." The duo nodded.

"You called us for a reason, boss. What's the situation?" Attila asked, getting right to the point. He kind of didn't want to go back to their time captured by Team Plasma. Guess that was what Hun had meant when saying that Attila hadn't healed mentally yet.

"I have a mission that needs completing. There are no two agents better suited to the job than you and Hun," Giovanni simply replied. "Are you up for it?"

"We can only promise to try," Hun answered simply. With neither of them up to par, the agent wasn't giving guarantees. Not _this_ time.

"That will have to do. You mission is to find me a certain Pokémon," Giovanni said.

"Please don't say Raikou," Attila groaned.

Giovanni chuckled then frowned. "I'm thinking a few steps beneath legendary, though it is still a very, very powerful one if used in the right way. It's called Malamar. Be wary of its hypnotic prowess," Giovanni replied.

"Where do we start looking?" Attila asked.

"That's _your_ job, not mine," Giovanni replied. Attila winced. Hun was unfazed. The agent knew, you see, that something was off. Giovanni wasn't sharing everything, at least not with the both of them. That in turn meant Hun would likely be told to stay behind a bit longer and be given the details.

"Yes sir," Hun replied, saluting. Attila followed suite and the two began walking out.

"Hun, a word with you in private, if you please," Giovanni said to Hun. Hun paused, looking back. Right on cue. The agent nodded. Attila went on without his partner. Whenever the boss wanted to see Hun privately, it was usually so the two could put their heads together on a problem Giovanni was having trouble with. Hun was like a second set of eyes on it; a proof reader, in a way. At least as far as _Attila_ understood it.

"Sir?" Hun asked.

"Let's go into details," Giovanni said. Hun nodded in understanding.

PKMN

Attila walked out of Giovanni's office and down the corridor, hands shoved in his pockets. "I won't stay, you can't make me!" he heard someone insist. He looked up, raising an eyebrow. He started on seeing James running away from Jessie and Meowth as fast as he could, his agitated partners shouting after him to stop being a baby and face it, whatever 'it' was. James, panting, looked back in horror then ahead once more only to cry out in alarm, ramming into the rock that was Attila. Attila barely moved. James groaned, twitching a bit and fell to the ground dazed. Shaking it off, James leapt up again looking terrified. "Out of my way!" he insisted, trying to race by.

"Whoa there wimp, what's the scoop?" Attila said, holding out an arm to stop James.

"You don't understand. I have to get away!" James insisted.

"From what?" Attila asked.

"Everything!" James said.

"Is this a Hun situation?" Attila said.

James blinked then scowled. "Ugh, out of way you imbecile!" he shouted. James yelped as Attila picked him up off the ground, looking down at the much bigger man in terror and making those scared noises he always tended to make when terrified.

"Attila, down," Hun's commanded from behind. Attila glanced back with a frown then harrumphed, placing the shaken James on his feet just as Jessie and Meowth caught up. "Now what's the problem here?"

"James is freaking out. Nothing out of the ordinary," Attila bit. James grimaced, sweat-dropping. Jessie and Meowth exchanged hopeless looks, letting out streams of air with sighs.

"Might I ask why?" Hun said to James.

"You don't understand, none of you! I can't participate in family day. No one will make me!" James insisted.

"Jimmy has some major unresolved issues with his parents," Meowth explained, glaring at James.

"And that revolting little fiancée of his. Bleh," Jessie said, grimacing.

"Fiancée?" Attila and Hun both said, surprised to hear this.

James blushed brightly and groaned, shoulders sagging. "It's a long story."

"So you're trying to run away," Hun said, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't deal with them! I can't! You have to understand, please! I mean what kind of parents engage their child to a girl when he's seven?!" James insisted.

"The aristocracy?" Attila said, snickering. "You're lucky it wasn't younger." James sighed, slumping down more.

Hun examined James silently. "Leave us," the agent finally said.

"Huh?" Jessie, Attila, and Meowth all asked.

"Leave us," Hun repeated. For a moment no one moved. Soon, though, the rest of them walked away a bit puzzled. "Walk with me James," Hun directed. James nodded lamely and approached, looking miserable.

PKMN

"Surely you understand now. You must!" James said, having just finished telling Hun the story about his parents and Jessebelle and everything surrounding the incident.

"I understand that they saw you showing interest in a pretty young girl who seemed a good match, and so they arranged it," Hun said. "Attila was correct. Such things aren't uncommon with the aristocracy here."

"The point is they didn't bother calling it off after I made it clear I was no longer interested!" James said.

"I can't pretend to understand the politics behind it all, but I assume the situation was too delicate for them to have easily been able to break the engagement," Hun said.

"Whose side are you on?!" James demanded angrily.

"Yours. You know that," Hun said. "I'm simply encouraging you to look at it from their point of view."

"You don't know my parents!" James insisted.

"Do you?" Hun asked.

"Yes!" James said.

"Your memories of them are the memories of a child, James," Hun slightly testily said. "Until not long ago you hadn't even seen them since you were seven, at best. Forgive me for not believing you know them as well as you'd like to think you do." James started, looking like he'd been slapped. He hung his head low. Hun had hit on a sensitive topic and they both knew it. "I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to come out like that," Hun said with a sigh. James didn't speak. "I know you want validation for this plan of yours, to run away and not have to deal with it, but I can't give you that. James, it's one weekend. On _your_ territory. You have all the buffers you'll need to avoid this Jessebelle, and your parents if you really must, but they aren't the only family you have. What if they should bring along your grandparents? Your growlithe? Surely you wouldn't want to miss seeing them. If you don't miss your mother and father, certainly you miss your grandmother and grandfather?"

James winced, shifting a bit uncomfortably. He did miss his grandparents and Growlie at that… "I don't know, Hun," James said.

"I'll be here should you need help. As will Jessie and Meowth and others," Hun said. James was quiet. "Your parents were wrong to engage you so young and then not at least try to break the engagement off for you. They probably didn't because it was what was best for them," Hun soon remarked.

James visibly relaxed, smiling nervously at Hun. At least it was a _little_ validation. He guessed he shouldn't take his parents' shortcomings out on his grandparents, though. He nodded in agreement. "Fine. I'll stick around. Reluctantly." Hun nodded in return.


	2. An Unwelcomed Shock

An Unwelcomed Shock

Butch observed silently as Cassidy packed some things up for the trip. "Are you sure going to him is the smart thing to do?" he asked.

"No, it's probably the dumbest choice I've ever made, but… Look, it's something I have to do, okay?" she replied. She rose and shouldered her pack. "Ready to jet, Patch?"

"For the last time it's not Patch, it's _Butch_!" Butch shot viciously, shouldering his own bag. "Ugh, let's just get this weekend from hell over with." She smirked after him and followed. The two slipped into a Team Rocket jet and buckled in.

"Powering engines," Butch said, flicking a few switches.

"Engaging manual control," Cassidy said, pressing a sequence of buttons.

"Ready for liftoff?" Butch asked.

"Let's fly," Cassidy confirmed with a smile. Butch grinned back and quickly drove the jet down the runway. In seconds they were in the air and flying towards the Team Rocket headquarters in Cassidy's home region.

PKMN

It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination. They climbed into a rental car and Butch started driving. Cassidy was silent, watching out the window as the scenery passed by and obviously thinking deeply about something. Butch shifted a bit uneasily. "Hey Cass, what's up?" he asked.

"Just drive," she answered.

"Look, I wanna…" he began.

"Help, I get it. Thanks but no thanks," Cassidy cut off a bit testily. Butch frowned and harrumphed. Fine. If she wanted to be like that, fine. It wasn't long before Cassidy directed Butch down a road and to a house. They pulled up the driveway and looked it over.

"Nice place," Butch remarked.

"It is," Cassidy admitted, unfastening her seatbelt. "Postcard perfect." Butch glanced over at her as she climbed out, catching the resentment in those words.

He frowned in concern and unbuckled, climbing out after her and staring at the place. "I've never liked perfect," he soon said. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He glanced at her in the same way and smirked.

A small smile pulled at her lips before she turned to the door again and took a deep breath. "Well, let's go," she said.

"Right behind ya," Butch answered.

The two approached the door. Cassidy, clearly nervous, said, "Now remember, don't do anything stupid. Like it or not he's still my father."

"In what sense of the word?" Butch grumbled. He wasn't sure what had estranged Cassidy from her old man, but he didn't like it so he decided before even meeting him that he didn't approve of the guy.

"Behave," Cassidy warned, narrowing her eyes at him. He groaned but nodded nonetheless. Cassidy paused outside of the door and rang the doorbell.

"What's your story for havin' _me_ here?" Butch whined.

She paused thoughtfully. She hadn't really thought about that yet. "We'll figure it out as we go," she decided.

"But Cassidy…" Butch began. Just then the door opened and the two quickly looked ahead at the guy. Butch's eyes widened in shock, his mouth dropping. The man was _huge_! Solid muscle and alarmingly tall. "Holy sh…" Butch began.

Cassidy quickly covered his mouth. "Hi daddy," she sang innocently.

The man looked her over from head to toe and smirked frigidly. He focused on Butch, summing him up. "Who's this?" the man gruffly asked.

"Who, this? Uh, this is Butch," Cassidy replied. It would figure she wouldn't even get a hello.

"Hooch, huh?" her father asked.

"The name is Butch, didn'cha hear her introduction?!" Butch demanded, shoving Cassidy's hand off his mouth. Why did everyone always forget his name? Seriously, it wasn't that hard to remember!

"Come in," the man said, granting them entrance. Cassidy walked in. Butch followed, slumping and muttering under his breath.

PKMN

They sat in silence, Cassidy's father on an easy chair. Butch was perched on the only other seat in the room. Nice place outside, sparsely furnished inside. Cassidy leaned against a wall. There was awkward silence between the group. "Cassidy, come sit on daddy's knee," the man finally said to his daughter, looking over at her.

"I'm fine," she replied, staring at the ground.

"Come on, sweetheart, don't worry," her father said.

Butch, teeth grinding, reached out and seized Cassidy's arm, pulling her down onto his own lap. "Sorry sir, but Cass has already got a spot reserved just for her. Ain't that right, doll?" he flirted.

She quickly caught on and grinned at her friend. "You know it baby," she answered, nuzzling his nose with hers and putting an arm around his neck.

"What is your relationship with my daughter?" the man demanded of Butch.

"She's my fiancée. We got engaged a few months ago," Butch lied.

"Did you now? I didn't think Cassidy would _ever_ find someone who would waste their time on her," Cassidy's father replied. Cassidy winced, glancing down at the ground with a hurt expression.

"It was the other way around, sir. I didn't think _she'd_ waste her breath on _me_ ," Butch said.

"Not a surprise," Cassidy's father said.

Butch started. "Hey, what's _that_ supposed ta mean?!" he demanded testily.

"Some kid from the slums, no doubt," Cassidy's father replied. Butch fumed.

"Daddy!" Cassidy sharply shot. "Don't be rude!" It had become obvious quickly, though, that she was the last thing on the minds of the two men who were currently busy staring each other down. Well, the pressure was off _her_ for now at least, she wryly figured, but that wasn't going to make this weekend any more fun. Given the way the two males were glaring at each other this would, in fact, be quite the roller coaster ride. It reminded her of a couple of alpha males in a pack getting ready to duke it out over food, a mate, or leadership. It wasn't a shocker their personalities would clash, but she'd hoped it wouldn't come to this. She sighed. This was going to be an eventful weekend.

PKMN

James whimpered as his parents, Nanny and Pop-Pop, Growlie, and Jessebelle came towards him. "Man up, James," Jessie warned.

"I don't wanna!" James complained, ducking behind her. She wasn't there long, though.

"Mother, yoo-hoo!" Jessie called out, catching sight of her foster mom and hurrying towards the woman.

"Jessie, don't leave me!" James pled.

"Don't worry, Jimmy, ya still got _me_ ," Meowth said, teasingly smiling up at his friend.

"Mah dahlin' James!" Jessebelle exclaimed, running towards him.

"Help!" James cried out in terror. Jessebelle was suddenly there, though, her arms draped over his shoulders.

"Now is that any propah way tah greet a lady?" she pouted to him.

"Already?!" James exclaimed. Not even three seconds and his 'fiancée'—if you wanted to call her that—was _already_ trying to correct his behavior. Growlie barked excitedly and managed to pull away from James's father, bounding towards James. Jessebelle screamed in disgust, moving out of the way as the growlithe leapt on his master, knocking him to the ground. "Growlie!" James excitedly exclaimed, laughing and vigorously petting the Pokémon, rough housing with him. "I've missed you too, dear Growlie!"

Growlie barked happily then snarled at Jessebelle. "Growlithe!" it howled loudly, tossing its head back. Good, if his growlithe kept it up maybe he wouldn't have to worry so much about Jessebelle, James realized.

"Why I'll be. Little James lookin' all professional here at work," Pop-Pop said.

"We've missed you, sweetie-pie," Nanny added.

"Nanny, Pop-Pop!" James excitedly greeted, going to them swiftly and pressing a kiss to his Nanny's head. Warmly he hugged Pop-Pop, grinning, then he turned his attention awkwardly to his parents. "Mother, father," James greeted, swallowing nervously and bowing to them. He wasn't sure, really, how to address them. He never _had_ been. What was right one day was wrong the next, or he would do the wrong thing when they were in the wrong mood and get a stern talking to for not doing it right.

"James," the two cordially greeted. He heaved a sigh of relief. At least he hadn't gotten a huge lecture.

Just then Jessie and her foster mother approached the rich couple. Nanny and Pop-Pop smiled sweetly at them. Jessebelle harrumphed in disdain, realizing immediately that this 'Jessie's' mother was very likely dirt poor. James's parents looked less than thrilled but not quite as put out as Jessebelle seemed to be. "James, meet my foster mother," Jessie introduced. She hardly had to meet _his_ family, they'd all been introduced already, but James had never yet met her foster parent.

"It's a pleasure young man," Jessie's foster mother said, offering her hand to James.

James took it and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. "The pleasure is all mine," he replied, smiling at her. "Jessie has spoken of you before." Not often, in fact Jessie was quite tight-lipped when it came to her birth mother and foster mother, but often enough.

"Ooh, Jessie, he's a keeper," Jessie's foster mother said. James and Jessie blinked blankly at each other then grinned innocently, awkwardly rubbing the backs of their necks as they blushed.

"Hello, I'm…" Jessie's foster mother began, turning to James's family.

"I'm sure, dear lady, we don't care," James's father cut off. "We came here to speak with our son. James, follow."

"I don't _want_ to!" James replied, extremely reluctant. If they wanted to speak to him and Jessebelle was here… He shuddered at the possibilities.

"James!" his mother said, appalled at his defiance.

James swallowed nervously. "I mean, in a moment, mother. Perhaps we should all go inside and enjoy the banquet, hmm? It's been especially prepared for the families of us office employees," he covered quickly.

"Hmm…" James's father began.

"Let's go, kiddo. Could do you some good," Pop-Pop said, patting James's father's back.

"I suppose," James's father relented with a sigh. "Lead on."

As they walked through the large courtyard, James's mother glanced to the side and paused, frowning curiously. Her eyes lit up and a smirk crossed her lips. "Why I do declare. Dahlin', come heah," she called softly to her husband.

Curious, James's father turned to his wife. "Yes lovey?" he asked.

"Is that who I think it is?" she asked, pointing out an employee sitting by a fountain, observing the people who were walking in the yard. Near at hand was another, a friend most likely, with whom the employee was speaking. Listening, rather, as the friend was currently chatting on about something his teammate seemed interested in hearing.

"Why, I believe it is," her husband replied. "Father, mother, look." Nanny and Pop-Pop turned curiously then grinned.

"Mumsy, father, Nanny, Pop-Pop?" James asked, picking up on the fact his parents and grandparents weren't near. He was all too glad for the reason to shake Jessebelle off his arm. The four began walking away without an explanation, though. Confused, Jessie and her foster mother, James, Jessebelle, Growlie, and Meowth all followed.

PKMN

"So, where are _your_ old man and lady in all this chaos?" Attila—who had just finished telling Hun about the Uncle who had raised him when no one else could be bothered, and who he was soon going to go visit—asked, skipping a stone in the water.

"I have no parents. Or family for that matter," Hun answered. None that were known at least.

"What do you mean? Everyone… Oh," Attila said, catching on quickly. Him and his big mouth. "Uh, sorry." Hun hummed, but the agent's gaze was fixed on four approaching figures. Hun rose and walked away without warning.

Attila watched confusedly and shook his head. Hun. Sometimes he wondered about his partner. They'd known one another for years and had been friends since their training days, though their 'official' partnership was actually pretty new. Rivalry had become friendship once Hun found out Attila actually had a brain to go with the bulk. They'd both spotted a supposedly real-world challenge as simply another test, you see, and Attila had happened to be the first to mutter about it. Hun had heard and had been impressed. It was hard to impress that tightwad. The rest was history. Yet even with all the time he'd spent around Hun, he still couldn't for the life of him figure his partner out! Heck, he'd make do with knowing whether he'd even scratched the surface. Hun didn't talk a lot. Despite that, though, it didn't make their friendship any weaker. He shrugged and followed his partner's lead.

PKMN

Hun approached James's parents and grandparents. In front of the shocked eyes of Jessie, James, Meowth, Jessiebelle, and Attila, the agent took hold of James's mother's hands and kissed her cheek gently. James's mother grinned approvingly. Hun did the same for Nanny, then for James's father and Pop-Pop as well. "Baba, Oji, Sobo, Sofu," Hun greeted them each in turn.

James blinked blankly. Wait. Auntie, Uncle, Grandmother, Grandfather? Bells went off in his head and he started, eyes flying open in shock. " _What_?!" he exclaimed as the others gaped.

"But you just said you didn't _have_ a family!" Attila said to Hun.

"I don't," Hun replied.

"Wait, hold everything! Where do _you_ know my parents from?!" James demanded, torn over whether to feel hurt or betrayed or both. What was this? What even was happening?! Wait. His conversation with Hun came back to him in detail. Was this why the other had seen fit to tell him he didn't know his parents as well as he thought he did? Because _Hun_ knew them? And the way Hun had partially defended James's parents... James's stomach twisted uncomfortably. Suddenly that whole conversation seemed to be so much clearer, and he didn't like it.

"Your coworker stumbled upon your Nanny and Pop-Pop's residence a while back quite injured," James's father said.

"That's right, little James. We took the poor thing under our wing and got Hun all healed up right," Nanny said.

"Stuck around for a while afterwards. Didn't talk much but was a good helper. Good worker," Pop-Pop said.

"When your folks came to visit us one day, we introduced them all. The rest, as they say, is history," Nanny finished. Growlie barked excitedly, leaping up on the agent with tail wagging.

"It's been a long time, Hun," James's mother said. "You've no doubt done well foah yoahself."

"Ah ha! So _you're_ who they keep comparing me to!" James accused, pointing a finger at Hun and feeling more than a little stung. "No _wonder_ I couldn't hope to meet their standards."

"You put too little faith in yourself, James. You were all they ever _spoke_ of," Hun replied.

"Huh?" James asked, looking confusedly at his parents then back at Hun. The others watched this all unfold with eyes wide in disbelief.

"You _were_ our chile, James," James's mother said.

"Our missing presumed dead by the police child," James's father added, grimacing at the memory of the night the police had knocked at their door. They'd told them the odds of their son being found were nonexistent. They'd told them he was probably dead. They'd told them the case was no longer a priority of theirs… The man banished the memory immediately.

"It was through Hun that your folks were able to find you, little James," Pop-Pop said.

"Turncoat!" James accused Hun angrily. In more ways than one, at that, and they definitely would be having a talk about this when they got a chance.

"They spoke of you, showed me a picture. I recognized who you were. How was I to know you didn't wish to be found? If I had understood _that_ , they would have died still wondering what had become of their child, never knowing if you were even alive or dead," Hun said, pointedly adding the last part. James winced, a feeling of guilt washing through him before quickly being banished.

"No more lookin' back on those days. Let's all just try and get along like a family should. Please!" Nanny pled, not liking the tension in the air.

"Of course, Nanny," James replied, eyes softening as he noticed the old woman's discomfort. He took her hands in his reassuringly, stopping her from wringing them. He didn't want to stress Nanny too much. She was elderly after all, and likely not in the best health. He'd noticed that not all the pills Nanny and Pop-Pop had around the summer house were for Pokémon. "Let's continue to the banquet." He shot and accusing look at Hun, who glanced away. They _definitely_ would be talking about this later.

PKMN

"Hey Slumdog, get over here!" Cassidy's father barked sharply. He and Butch were in the kitchen doing the dishes while Cassidy dealt with some paperwork she'd needed to finish up for Giovanni.

"Who ya callin' Slumdog, perv?!" Butch demanded.

"Hah! What lies has she been telling you? That tramp is a spoiled, manipulative little bit…" Cassidy's father began. Butch punched him as hard as he could right in the mouth.

"Shut up about Cassidy, freak! Whether she's lyin' or not—and I'm banking she isn't—I'm on her side one-hundred percent!" Butch yelled.

"You little punk!" Cassidy's father yelled. Immediately the two came to blows, attacking each other viciously.

Upstairs, Cassidy heard a tussle and turned quickly, suddenly very alert. She heard Butch cry out in pain and gasped, shooting from her chair and racing out of her bedroom. She charged down the stairs and reached the kitchen. She started, eyes widening. The two men were on top of each other rolling across the floor! Butch wouldn't stand a _chance_ if her father got the upper hand. "Butch, Daddy!" she furiously screamed. Immediately the two stopped, quickly looking over at her in surprise.

"Cass!" Butch exclaimed.

"No need to worry, sweetheart. It was just a little… playful wrestling," her father said, casting a glare at Butch so scathing that it could probably have cut through steel. Butch gritted his teeth furiously as he stood, clenching his fists.

"Right, completely mutual," Butch backed. She almost scoffed. It was so painfully obvious they were both lying that it was sad.

"If he's going to be my future son-in-law, I've got to see if he can protect you like a man," her father declared.

"I'll do it infinite times better than _you_ did," Butch sneered.

"Here, friend, an Admissions Pass to a club where I'm sure you'll be a hit," the man said, reaching into a pocket and bringing out a card, handing it over to Butch. Butch blinked at it blankly. Immediately fury darkened his features as his face flushed brightly in anger.

"You sick scumbag!" Butch screamed, seizing the man's collar and slamming him against a wall. Immediately he began pounding mercilessly on Cassidy's father until the bigger man took the upper hand again and kicked him violently to the ground, card dropping to the floor. Cassidy picked it up curiously. Her mouth dropped in outrage. Long story short, by giving Butch this card her father had in so many words told him to go get himself, well, take a guess, at a certain perverse bar where her partner would have been a hit. A big, big, _big_ hit.

"How dare you?!" Cassidy screamed at her father, a furious protectiveness surging through her at the mental imagery that had come to mind. She went to help Butch, but just then the door was knocked on. The three froze. After a moment Cassidy's father went to answer, opening it up to Officer Jenny!

PKMN

"Good morning, sir. We got a call from some of your neighbors about a disturbance," Officer Jenny cautiously said, a few other police at her back just in case.

"Sorry. I was just teaching my daughter's boy toy some wrestling moves," the man replied.

" _Boy_ toy?!" Butch shouted from somewhere behind.

Cassidy clamped a hand firmly over his mouth, scowling warningly. "Hush," she hissed. "Team Rocket isn't exactly on good terms with the law, in case you've forgotten, Barry."

"It's _Butch_ ," Butch mumbled through her hand.

"Uh huh, well then you won't mind if we ask them some questions," Officer Jenny replied.

Cassidy and Butch almost panicked. "Quick, disguises stat!" Cassidy shot. Swiftly the two dove into the bathroom and changed into disguises. Butch threw on a fake mustache and some glasses, covering his hair with a hat. Cassidy put her own hair up, threw on some sunglasses, and placed a fake beauty mark on her cheek. Quickly they scrambled out and hurried to the door grinning innocently.

"Hi, I'm Cass-andra. Yes, Cassandra," Cassidy said, grinning.

"And I'm—ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this—I'm Mitch," Butch said. He had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming to himself that his name was Butch.

"One letter off," Cassidy's father muttered.

"You want a piece of me old man?!" Butch yelled, clenching a fist.

"This doesn't seem like a friendly lesson," Officer Jenny said. "Mitch, Cassandra, are you two alright?"

"Oh, we're fine. Daddykins and Butch—I mean Mitch!—always get like this," Cassidy said.

"Really? You get my name right after I pick a _new_ one?" Butch demanded in an undertone.

"Force of habit?" she lamely replied, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck with a grin.

"I'm sorry, but if there's any sort of assault going on…" Officer Jenny began.

"You're about a decade or so too late," Butch grumbled sourly.

"Behave," Cassidy warned, stepping warningly on his foot. Butch whimpered at the pain and nodded his head quickly. She removed her foot from his. "It's okay. When daddy and Mitch start this kind of stuff it's really nothing to be worried about. It's all just an act. Nice to see you, thanks for checking in, bye," she quickly finished, slamming the door in Officer Jenny's face. They waited until they were sure the police were gone, then relaxed with sighs of relief. Cassidy's father harrumphed and went to go watch TV. Butch and Cassidy frowned and ditched the disguises. Cassidy returned upstairs to work on her paperwork and Butch, reluctantly, sat to watch the TV too and daydream about many painful ways in which to take out his partner's father.


	3. A Clashing of Opinions

A Clashing of Opinions

(A/N: One of the secrets revealed in this chapter stems from the episode 'Holy Matrimony', when James's parents make their dramatic entrance.)

* * *

James burst into Zager's office in terror. "Save me, Dr. Zager!" he begged the man.

"James, what on Earth?" Zager demanded of him.

"It's Jessebelle. She's back! She wants me to marry her, Professor. I can't, and she won't make me!" James insisted, clinging to the man's legs tightly. "Please, please, please, don't let her take me away! I can't marry _Jessebelle_! If I do I can kiss goodbye to Team Rocket, Jessie, Meowth, _and_ freedom!"

Zager blinked at him. He had no idea what James was talking about, but he knew desperation when he saw it. "James? Oh James, where are y', dahlin'?!" a voice called out. Presumably Jessebelle.

Zager looked towards the door. She was close. He wouldn't bother to ask questions. James being in this frantic state was good enough reason for him to intervene. "Alright, come," he said, pulling James to his feet and quickly stashing him in a pod. He went quickly back to work. This young girl, Jessebelle, came in, looking around. "May I help you, Miss?" Zager questioned.

"I'm lookin' foah a young man with lavendah hair. Greenest eyes y' evah did see, and beautiful as a model," Jessebelle answered. "Took off aftah we got a bit to eat at the buffet."

"I'm afraid I haven't seen him. Perhaps he has gone outside," Zager said.

"Why thank y' kindly, Doctah," Jessebelle replied, turning and leaving. Zager waited a few moments then let James out of the pod.

James gasped for breath. "That woman will be the death of me," he said. He sighed. "At least she gets my hair color right."

"It seems you have quite the problem, Jameson," Zager said, smirking at the agent.

"You haven't the slightest idea," James lamented. "What am I supposed to do? Hmm… Doctor, do you think you could perhaps make a hate potion?"

Zager looked incredulously at him then smirked. "I have better," he said.

"Better?" James questioned.

"Much better," Zager answered. "The next time Jessebelle goes after you, flee to Professor Sebastian. He has his ways. He will deal with your problem."

"Not, um, permanently, right?" James uneasily asked.

"Nothing like murder, James. Trust me, my boy. It will be worth it," Zager said, chuckling and going back to work. It would perhaps take a bit longer, but it would be done.

James tilted his head curiously before deciding he really had nothing to lose. He sighed. "Have you seen Hun, Doctor?" James asked.

"I believe Hun is in conference with Professor Sebastian," Zager answered. "Why?"

"Because Hun and I need to talk," James replied, frowning.

"I was unaware you knew Hun in any capacity besides coworker," Zager said.

James started. "Huh? Oh, uh, yes, well, got to go! Tootles," he said. Quickly he darted out. Zager blinked blankly in surprise then frowned, crossing his arms suspiciously.

The second James stepped outside the lab… "James!" a thrilled voice exclaimed. James screamed and ran in terror. He knew that voice. "James, where are y' runnin'?! Get back heah deah!" James didn't stop. He hated family weekend! Especially when his parents considered this woman his wife already. Oh well, he'd been told to go to Sebastian's lab anyway he supposed. Zager said Sebastian would know what to do, after all.

PKMN

"This, in theory, would make it possible to harness the power of a legendary and infuse it into Pokémon that are not," Sebastian was narrating to Hun, talking about a device Rocket scientists had been working on.

"I see. What's the risk to the Pokémon?" Hun questioned.

"Well, we'll never know if we don't test it," Sebastian replied. Hun pulled out Steelix's Pokeball and looked at it. After a moment it was tucked away again. Sebastian tsked Hun but said little else.

Just then the doors flew open. Sebastian and Hun turned quickly. James raced in looking flushed, panting. "James?" Hun asked.

"Hide me!" he exclaimed. "The devil woman is here!"

"Devil woman?" Sebastian questioned.

"His fiancée," Hun explained.

"Ah. I know the feeling," Sebastian said, smirking teasingly.

"Very well," Hun said, gesturing for James to follow.

"Why, Jameson, did you decide to come here?" Sebastian questioned.

"Because Doctor Zager said you had ways of dealing with these situations," James answered frantically.

"Ah," Sebastian said, nodding in understanding. He offered little else. Hun escorted James quickly into another room and gestured for him to hide in a closet. James was quick to do so. Hun leaned against a desk in the room and began flipping through a book boredly.

PKMN

Jessebelle raced into the room she could have sworn James had entered, looking around. There seemed to be no one here. "May I help you?" a voice suddenly asked. She gasped, turning quickly with a hand going to her heart. To the side was a man with a goatee, glasses, and black hair with a streak of white, who looked to be in his forties.

Jessebelle said nothing a moment, blinking in surprise. The way this man carried himself and spoke reminded her of a character in a Victorian novel. "I-I'm lookin' foah someone," she answered.

"Looking for someone? I see. Who, might I ask, are you looking for my dear?" he questioned.

"An employee of yoahs. James. He's mah fiancée, you see," she answered.

"Fiancée? How old are you, my dear?" Sebastian questioned.

Jessebelle shifted. "Twenty-foah," she replied.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a young age to be engaged," Sebastian said. "Why you have hardly had time to even discover yourself. I have never understood such rushing."

"I'm plenty old enough!" she protested. "Besides, I've been engaged t' him since childhood. We're set t' be married, and there ain't anythin' anyone can do 'bout that."

"I do not intend to stop you, dear child. I simply marvel at why you would be so eager to give yourself to a man you have not known since your childhood," Sebastian answered. "Marriage is no small step, dear girl. It brings many challenges along with it, and what freedom's you have now you may not have after."

Jessebelle frowned at him. "I'll do what I want," she said.

"I have no doubts you will," Sebastian answered.

"Where's mah dahlin' James?" she questioned.

"Why I can assure you I haven't the faintest notion," Sebastian said, turning back to his work.

"Yoah lyin'," she answered.

"Am I? And what makes you so sure of this?" he asked.

"I saw James makin' his way ovah heah," Jessebelle answered. Sebastian chucked but said nothing. "Tell me wheah he is or I'll search maself!"

"Go on," Sebastian answered. Jessebelle's eyes narrowed. She harrumphed and began doing just as he invited, searching around. Soon, with nowhere else left to look, she returned dejectedly to her spot. "Are you satisfied?" Sebastian asked, not looking up from his work. She gave him a cold glare and huffed, turning her nose up and pulling open the door to leave. "You are Miss Rumika, are you not? Jessebelle?" the Professor asked suddenly.

She paused, turning. "How do you know? Does James speak about me?" she asked.

"He does. Often. I'm afraid it is never in a flattering way," Sebastian said.

Jessebelle's hopeful look became offended and perhaps a little hurt. "I see…" she murmured. She turned again to leave.

"A man, dear girl, does not appreciate being chased and stalked any more than a woman does. At least most do not," Sebastian said. She glared coldly at him and walked out. "You can do better, Miss Rumika," Sebastian called after her. "Find another boy of your age who will afford you the respect and love you deserve. One who will not flee at the mere mention of your name." Jessebelle scoffed.

PKMN

James waited tensely in the room Hun was in. He had felt smothered in the closet and so had dared to risk coming out. He was currently watching Hun do, well, nothing. Read, basically. He didn't mind watching, though. Hun was letting him read over the shoulder, so he couldn't say he was bored. In fact, he was quite engrossed in the book. So much so that he nearly had a heart-attack as the door opened. Hun simply flipped to the next page, not even looking up.

James blinked at Sebastian as he entered. "Professor, I thought you were Jessebelle!" he said. "Is she gone?"

"She is gone. A stubborn one, that," Sebastian remarked. "Not at all what I expected."

"You don't know the half of it," James glumly replied.

"James, she seems like a perfectly fine young woman. If not a little obsessive," Sebastian said, smirking at James in amusement.

"She's a dominatrix," James deadpanned. Hun looked up from the book on hearing this, blinking. "She is!" James insisted. "She uses a whip and has a fondness for disturbing and questionable objects in dungeons."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Well, that was disturbing. He shrugged. "Whatever the case, she is gone. You are safe for now," he stated.

James breathed a sigh. "Thank you, Professor," he said. "Um, do you have a way to… deal with the situation permanently? Without killing her?"

"My dear boy, I am just a man," Sebastian answered. "There is only so much I can do. Should the girl wish to stalk you, I cannot stop her. All I can do is plant doubt in her mind and hope it takes root. I attempted to plant doubt about the practicality of the engagement, but she seemed quite vehement. However, there were some signs it may have been taken to heart. As I said, there is only so much I can do. But bit by bit, doing 'only so much' starts to accumulate.

James groaned. "Come James. Let's get back outside," Hun said, patting James's shoulder. James nodded and followed, recognizing this as an opening for them to have a talk. Good. Hun wasn't trying to avoid it.

PKMN

Butch watched Cassidy agitatedly, arms folded as she put her things in her drawers. He had determined to just live out of the bag for the weekend. Wasn't like they were here for long anyway. "Okay Cass, I have no clue what's goin' on between you and your old man, but give me a clue before I do something we all regret. Have I hit the nail on the head with anything I've accused him of?"

"I don't want to talk about it Botch," Cassidy said.

"It's Butch!" Butch snapped. "Look doll, I'm assumin' all kinds of horrible stuff, and if I let it fester we're gonna be leavin' the house with a body buried in the back yard."

"It's complicated, Butch, okay?!" Cassidy shot. "Just stay out of daddy's way and I'll try to keep him out of yours. The weekend will pass."

"The hell is wrong with you, Cass? And your old man for that matter? What happened, dammit?!" Butch shot.

"It doesn't matter anymore, okay?! It doesn't matter!" Cassidy yelled, spinning on him with a scowl, tears burning her eyes that she hated.

He pursed his lips, summing her up. "Okay. I'm gonna kill him," he soon said simply, turning to head out.

"What? No, no, Butch, don't you dare! Butch!" Cassidy said, hurrying after her partner. "Butch, he's my father, please!" she exclaimed, seizing his arm and quickly moving in front of him.

"Do you even love him?!" Butch demanded.

Cassidy was quiet, cursing the stabbing pain in her heart. "Please, it's complicated. Just-just let it go. What happened, happened. It's done. I don't live here anymore, I don't have to deal with him, it's just… it's done. Come on."

Butch glared at her, eyes narrowed. Finally, though, he relented, pulling away from her grasp but not continuing onward. "He rubs me the wrong way again, Legendries help him."

"He's gonna rub you the wrong way, just-just grin and bear it. For me," Cassidy said.

Butch grumbled. "Fine," he said. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey Cass."

"What?" she asked.

"You got my name right," he sang. She started and flushed before slapping him with a vicious scowl. He yelped. Honestly, though, he'd seen it coming. He frowned, rubbing his cheek.

PKMN

"Why didn't you tell me you knew my parents?" James demanded of Hun.

"It wasn't relevant," Hun answered.

"How wasn't it relevant?! They're my parents!" James replied.

"Whom you had had no contact with for years and years. When I first met them, James, I wasn't even aware they _were_ your parents and grandparents. I thought your father looked familiar, but I never put the pieces together until I saw a picture of you as you are now in your grandparents' house and mentioned it. When your grandparents informed your parents that they suspected I might know you, your parents begged to know where you were. Lord and Lady Kojiro had been good to me, and so I told them the region I suspected you were in. That's all. I mentioned I'd crossed your path once or twice and claimed that was the extent of my knowledge," Hun said.

"Why didn't you tell me when you remembered our mutual past?" James asked insistently.

Hun met James's eyes for a long moment. "I don't know," the agent finally answered. "Perhaps because I didn't feel it was important, and I didn't take into consideration that you might feel the opposite. You never spoke to them, you could hardly be bothered with them, so why should you have cared that I knew them? And if you didn't care, why bother telling you? I visited only rarely, you visited even less and even then only went to see your grandparents, and so it wasn't as if it was likely our paths would cross in that place. If they had I would have told you why I was there. I never intended to hide it from you, but there was no reason to tell you either."

"That's not the whole reason and we both know it," James argued, frowning.

Hun sighed through the nose, looking towards James's family who were conversing with an uncomfortable looking Jessie and her mother. "Jessie needs you," Hun said.

"Jessie can handle herself. _I_ need this answer," James replied.

Hun turned back to him. "Because you needed someone to rant to and confide in when Jessie and Meowth couldn't be bothered to listen, and it was to me you came. You felt… comfortable, opening up to me about them and about your problems with them. Would you have felt so comfortable saying those things if you'd known I knew them? You would have bottled it up and never spoken of it, and that isn't something you should have had to do. It isn't something anyone should have to do."

"Says the ruler of those who do?" James replied. Hun's jaw twitched ever so slightly. James winced. "I'm sorry," he said, bowing his head. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Even before you told me the full story in all its detail, you would complain to me about them and express your frustrations. Would you have done so had you known I knew them?" Hun pressed, giving no sign of holding a grudge.

"No," James admitted, bowing his head.

"Then do you understand why I kept quiet about it?" Hun asked.

James was quiet. "I suppose. In part," he finally admitted.

"At least it's something. I never meant to make you feel betrayed, James, and I'm sorry for that, but I don't regret that I kept silent about knowing them," Hun said. James was quiet. Hun looked towards Jessie and her mother and James's family. "She needs you. Very much. Aristocracy and peasantry are starting to clash."

"Oh no," James groaned. "I should have known this would happen. I'm coming Jessica!" Immediately he raced off to come to the rescue as best he could. Hun shook her, or his, head and headed off to find Attila.

PKMN

"I applaud yoah determination to be a mothah, of coahse ma deah, but feedin' yoah little girl snow meals? Y' really think that was any sort of sustenance for a growin' chile?" Lady Kojiro said.

"I did the best I could! We had no money. I couldn't work because of a bad injury, and Jessie was too young. I lived off foster cheques and Welfare! I did the best I could!" Jessie's foster mother said, tears burning her eyes.

"Of coahse I don't question that, but if y' couldn't affoahd a chile, I doesn't understand why y' didn't say as much and let her go to someone who could," Lady Kojiro said, genuinely concerned and confused.

"Because I loved my daughter and if I could have I would have adopted her!" Jessie's mother snapped, brushing her eyes furiously. "No wonder you can't understand that given your relationship with your son!"

Lady Kojiro looked like she'd been slapped, hurt and pain and guilt crossing her expression briefly. Lord Kojiro scowled, pushing in front of his wife. "How dare you question my wife's devotion to our boy?!"

"You engaged him when he was seven and drove him to run away from home and never look back!" Jessie's mother said.

"We only wanted what was best for him!" Lady Kojiro insisted.

"You wanted what was best for _you_! That's why you think in terms of what would have been best for me instead of what was best for Jessie," Jessie's mother said.

"Uh, mother, father, how about we…?" James began, arriving and taking a stand beside a devastated looking Jessie, seizing her hand tight. Jessie pressed against him and he took her in his arms gently.

"Livin' off snow food and one pair of clothes in a shack barely fit for two isn't what's best foah a little chile'!" Lady Kojiro argued, ignoring her son.

"You think like a materialistic snob who thinks only of comfort, not a loving mom who cares about her child's emotional wellbeing," Jessie's mother said.

"Because having your hair washed in kerosene, being belittled and beaten and demeaned for having nothing, getting hot coins thrown at you in hallways by bullies, and worse, is so emotionally healthy!" Lord Kojiro barked suddenly, sharply, and loudly.

PKMN

All eyes went to Lord Kojiro in shock. Lord Kojiro had gone tense, eyes wide in disbelief as if he couldn't believe he'd just said that. Nanny and Pop-pop looked like they'd been struck. James acted without thinking, lunging and shoving his father roughly. Lord Kojiro gasped, staggering back and almost falling, though he managed to catch his balance. Lady Kojiro covered her mouth, as did Jessie's mother.

"How dare you say that?! In front of Nanny and _Pop-Pop_? What gives you the right to say something so callous and stupid when they did everything for you?!" James furiously shouted at his dad, more angered at his father's words than he was shocked to learn that his father had been dirt poor. And believe him, he was shocked. Shocked was in fact an understatement.

Lord Kojiro looked stunned at his son's behavior, then ashamed at the words, looking to the side and closing his eyes. James almost went at him again for not answering. "Little James, stop!" Pop-Pop said, getting between the livid James and the ashamed Lord Kojiro. "You haven't heard the full story so at least let that come out before you go turning on your father."

"No. He's right. I shouldn't have said…" Lord Kojiro, shaken, began to say.

"Enough of that right now!" Nanny insisted, going to her son and squeezing his arm tightly. "Your father and I love you, Johnathon, and we know you love us too." Nanny turned to James. "Sometimes though, sweet pea, that isn't enough."

"James, when your grandmother and I married, we had nothing. I had a plot of land I won in a bet that I built a little shack on, and that was it. We were young. We figured that a shack wouldn't matter, long as we were together and just us. We could live in squalor because we had one another, and we was happy with that. We never planned for a baby, in fact we decided we wouldn't have none until we had a steady income and a decent enough house to raise one in… But accidents happen, and next thing I know your Nanny is telling me she's pregnant, and we're still in this little shack living off the income I made doing odd jobs here and there for folk coming by. It should have been the happiest moment of our lives. Instead it was the worst."

Lord Kojiro visibly cringed to hear this, closing his eyes. "Don't you even, Johnathon. Not for a second," Nanny insisted, frowning. "You wasn't any kind of regret sweetie pie."

"I couldn't afford to take care of a family, not like I was, so I went and got a minimum wage job to try and start saving up for a baby. Nine months passed too fast and it felt like I'd gotten nowhere," Pop-pop said.

"I nursed your father two years and then some because it was the only kind of food we could afford to feed him. Sprinkle in a few crackers and some solid foods throughout just so he could start to wean off, and that was his diet," Nanny said. "Lived off three cloth diapers until he was trained, then when he was old enough I started to work because there weren't any way we could take care of ourselves and our son at the same time, so he ended up stuck with sitter after sitter. Then he went into school and the bullyin' started. Wearin' the same clothes for a week straight at a time? It couldn't be missed. More than once we was called in by teachers to have a talk. They were afraid we were neglecting him, and I suppose really we were, Pop-Pop and I always working and putting him with sitters."

"Mother…" Lord Kojiro began.

"You hush now," Nanny warned, cutting him off. "Even when we started spending more time with him we were still working a lot, and we only really saw him in the mornings and at night. That wasn't any way for a child to live! He started coming home with bruises and injuries and started just going straight to his room, and sometimes we could hear him crying and it was… it was the most _awful_ thing. To hear your child like that… So one day me and Pop-Pop sat down and had a talk. Johnathon was becoming more and more isolated, and he started saying things that had us so worried that no child should ever say, like maybe we'd be better off without him or maybe it would be best if he just disappeared. We talked for hours and finally we decided the best thing… the best thing was probably to put him up for adoption or into foster care… It was all we had left to do to try and save him from what was happening to him!"

"He refused to go, of course. He insisted that as long as he had us it would be enough. He insisted having his parents was more important to him than money and anything else that was happening… And we believed him… Right up until…" Pop-Pop cut off, choking up slightly.

"How about we stop talking about this? Right now," Lord Kojiro firmly said, expression set and stern.

"But Johnathon…" Nanny began.

"James doesn't need to hear of our sordid pasts! This isn't even supposed to be about me. This is…" Johnathon began.

"He tried to hang himself," Pop-Pop cut in. Lady Kojiro caught her breath, covering her mouth in horror and shock. Jessie's mother's grip tightened almost painfully on Jessie's shoulders. James had gone pale, mouth dropping in shock.

"Father, enough!" Lord Kojiro shot.

"A child. A child, no more than six or seven, trying to hang himself," Nanny continued. "In the forest! It was nothin' short of a miracle he was found and saved in time. We drew the line. We sent him to live with people who could provide for him and take care of him and help him and be there for him where we couldn't! It didn't mean we stopped loving our baby. We visited him as much as we could, and he… he did so much better there. After the first year, and admittedly a few more attempts on his own life, it sorted itself out and he started to thrive. When some years later we had the money to take him back we did. In a heartbeat we did, and he was ecstatic about it too, so you see James, we understand why your father said those things. We realized them before _he_ even did. Yes, he may have been out of line, but so was your mother and Jessie's mother, and everything's just gotten so out of hand."

James's eyes were fixed on his dad in shock, who was no longer looking at anyone. Jessie's eyes were perhaps fixed on the man more intensely than James's were. "Not everybody raises deir kids de same way. What's right for one family might not be right for another," Meowth finally dared to interject, albeit cautiously, trying for a neutral ground.

Lord Kojiro huffed and turned, marching quickly away from them with head bowed. "Johnathon!" Lady Kojiro called after him in concern.

Pop-Pop gently took her arm. "Let him go, Dinah," he said gently.

Jessie gasped and pulled away from her foster mom, running after the man. "Jessie, wait! Where are you going?!" her mother called worriedly. James remained frozen in place, eyes wide in shock as he continued trying to process all of this.

PKMN

"Lord Kojiro, wait! Lord Kojiro!" Jessie called after the man. He of course didn't wait. He didn't even slow down. Nevertheless, she kept after him. "Did all of that…? Were you…?" Jessie tried to begin, each time losing the words she wanted to say and trying to figure out how to express them. He kept moving. "I was there too!" she called after him. He paused. "You knew that though, didn't you? Did you… know it was like that for me too, or did you just suspect?"

Lord Kojiro finally paused, sighing and holding his head. Finally he turned to her, eyes narrowed. "I suspected you had had it quite bad. How alike you and I were I'm unsure."

"More than you'd think," Jessie quietly said. "Minus the… you know. Attempts. I coped in another way... It was bad in school for me too…"

"Can you really say you wouldn't have wanted something a bit more stable, Miss Jessie?" Lord Kojiro asked.

Jessie was quiet. Finally she looked up at him. "You didn't want something stable. You just didn't want to be your parents' burden. You weren't. That was what you told _yourself_ , not what they thought... You nearly took your life staying. I would have tried to take mine if I'd gone away… I'd lost one mother already. I couldn't lose another, I couldn't! I endured. I put up with it because at least I had _someone_ , and if I'd lost her… If I'd lost her that would have ended me, I think… You felt like if you'd stayed they would die, I felt like the only place that was safe was with my foster mother. She was what kept me alive."

Lord Kojiro was quiet. "I'm sorry about Dinah's words to your mother," he finally said.

"I'm sorry about my mother's words to you and your wife," Jessie replied. "And… and I'm sorry for what James did." Lord Kojiro's expression hardened slightly and he chose not to speak lest he say something he regretted.

"Would you have gone down this path, I wonder, if you'd left?" Lord Kojiro asked.

"Huh? I'll have you know I'm quite successful at my office job," Jessie replied, huffing and fluffing her hair.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Miss Musashi," he said.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're…" she began.

"Prepare for trouble," he said. She stiffened. Slowly she turned to him, expression guarded. "Oh come now, you heard James's mother and I go through the first part of that motto the very first time you saw us when you and Meowth dragged James back home. Did you really not put the pieces together _then_? I gave you and James more credit than that." Jessie was quiet. "Make it double," he said, smirking.

She began to twitch slightly and whimper, obviously resisting the urge. "To protect the world from devastation!" she finally blurted, unable to hold it back. She quickly slammed her hands over her mouth.

His smirk grew. "To unite all peoples within our nation," he said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," she quickly said before biting her tongue again.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," he said.

"Jessie!" Jessie said.

"Johnathon, though I'm sure that's not what you're used to," he said.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," he finished.

"Meowth, what the heck?!" Meowth's voice exclaimed. Both tensed, looking like a stantler caught in headlights, and swiftly turned.

"Meowth! What are you doing following me?!" Jessie demanded heatedly.

"I came ta check on ya and instead I see dis!" Meowth replied.

"He… picked it up," Jessie lamely said.

"Yeah right!" Meowth replied.

"Ooh, it's none of your business anyway! Come on, Lord Kojiro, let's return to our families," Jessie said, storming off. "Err, incidentally does this mean that James's mother…?"

"Yes," Lord Kojiro stated. "I wonder, Jessie. If we'd gone down one another's paths, if I'd stayed and you'd gone and we had both lived, would either of us have ended up tied to this place?"

Jessie pondered his question. "I'm… not sure," she finally admitted.

"A pity. But then I suppose we wouldn't be the people we are today if we had," he said, smirking slightly. She blinked then smiled as well.

PKMN

Jessie and Lord Kojiro approached their families. "Now listen up Meowth, not a word of this to James," she said.

"But-but Jess, he deserves to know!" Meowth protested in a whisper.

"And he will. Eventually. Just not right now," she said.

Meowth frowned. "Fine, but I don't like keepin' dis from him."

"It's his parents' choice whether he knows or doesn't," Jessie replied.

"Fine," Meowth grumbled reluctantly. "It won't be easy d'ough."

They reached the others. "Apologies for storming off," Lord Kojiro said.

"Right. Me too," Jessie said.

"What did you two talk about?" James nervously questioned.

"Shared pasts," Lord Kojiro answered. "We came to an… understanding. Dinah my dear, please do refrain from passing judgement on Jessie's poor mother. She did what she could, and obviously Jessie turned out alright enough."

"Enough?!" Jessie demanded, scowling. She almost went at him, but James held her back quickly.

"And you, dear woman, will refrain from passing judgement on _us_. That isn't your job," Lord Kojiro stated firmly, frowning at Jessie's foster mother.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was out of line," Jessie's mother answered, looking ashamedly down.

"Debatable," Lord Kojiro admitted. "But ultimately it's a… family issue. Not yours. Between me, my wife, and my son."

"Understood," she answered.

"Good. Then please, let's all at least try to be civil from this point on," Lord Kojiro said.

"Of coahse deah," Lady Kojiro replied. Jessie's foster mother nodded in agreement, gently taking her daughter's arms.

"Good. Then, madam, I should very much like to hear how you managed to care for both yourself and your daughter so well with so little," Lord Kojiro said.

"Father!" James protested.

"It's alright, James. I'm happy to talk about it," Jessie's mother said. James nodded nervously, wringing his hands afraid that at any moment everything could go south. This was going to be a nerve wrecking weekend, he realized. At least for him.


	4. In Defense of My Partner

In Defense of My Partner

( **A/N:** In response to my guest reviewer or reviewers who have requested Pierce show up, he definitely will. I can guarantee it. I actually have him slated for an appearance in my fourth installment, the story that comes after my next. If I can squeeze him in earlier I'll try, but as it stands he appears in number 4.)

* * *

Cassidy, her father, and Butch were sitting for dinner. Butch was of course sitting directly across from his partner's father and the two were glaring daggers at each other from across the table, barely even touching their food. Cassidy sat on the side, sweat-dropping and eating in embarrassment. Ugh, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. She should have known better than to bring Bill. She could have grabbed Domino or Attila or someone else. _Anyone_ else. She should have guessed their personalities would clash like this. Well, if nothing else it was… suspenseful. Kept things exciting she supposed.

"So, what slum you from kid?" Cassidy's father asked. Butch defiantly fingered him in response. "You expect to marry my daughter you best show some respect. Butch put up the other finger as well. Cassidy's father slammed the table, standing quickly up. Cassidy shot to her feet too. "Daddy, daddy, easy. He's just being creep. He'll answer your questions, right Buffy?"

"It's… Oh forget it," Butch said, putting down the fingers. "None of your business what slum I'm from. Isn't important anyway. Left that behind a long time ago. I don't like talking about it."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" her father asked.

"My turn. Who the hell tells their daughter she'll never find anyone who'll waste their breath on her?" Butch demanded.

"You were the best she could do. You've only proven me right," he answered. Butch nearly leapt across the table, but Cassidy held him back desperately.

"F**k you, dipshit! F**k you!" Butch snapped. "You wanna see just how much I'm worth then say it!"

"You're not worth more than the bullet it would take to put you down," the man answered. Buch lunged against Cassidy again, who desperately forced him back.

"Stop it, Batch, stop it!" she shouted.

Butch scowled, pulling away from her. "It's Butch and you _damn_ well know it!" Furiously he turned, storming off. Cassidy watched after him in shock and concern. She'd never seen him act like this before! Well, not often at least. She winced. Her father was really getting to him.

"Seriously Cassidy, where'd you pick up that piece of street trash?" her father asked.

Cassidy scowled and spun on him. "Street trash?! Butch is worth more than you'll _ever_ be 'dad', so back the hell off!" She cried out as he slapped her across the face. In shock she put her hand to her cheek, mouth agape as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. She looked sharply at her father, infuriated.

"You were such a good girl, Cassidy," he said, taking her chin between his fingers slightly roughly, masking it as a tender gesture. She pulled away from him with a scoff. "What did that boy do to you?"

"That boy did more for me than _you_ ever did," she hissed in response.

"He's a scumbag! A little gangster in the making. He's no good for you," her father said.

"He loves me and that's more than _you_ ever did, or anyone!" she replied.

"Not surprised you'd crawl into bed with the fist man to show you a hint of affection," he said. She pulled back, looking stung. There was silence. Finally she turned, tears burning her eyes, and stormed away to find her partner.

PKMN

Butch was outside, in the process of smoking a cigarette down to the filter, inhaling like it was life itself. His hand shook in anger and rage as he willed himself to calm down before he did something they all regretted. He let out a stream of smoke and a string of expletives with it as he cursed out her father in a whisper. The cigarette was smoked almost to nothing now. He put it out on his hand without even a second thought. He winced, biting his tongue in pain, but at least it distracted him a minute from his rage and anger. In fact, it almost calmed him down. He pulled the cigarette off and glared at the raw skin silently. He scoffed and threw the butt to the side, leaning on the railing and glaring out at the sky.

The screen door opened. He didn't turn. Cassidy came up beside him and perched on the railing, following where he was looking. He glanced at her, then back, then spun around, mouth agape, to face her again. "The hell did that red mark come from?!" he freaked. She was quiet. "Oh f**k no!" Butch said, storming back towards the door in a rage. Someone was gonna die!

"Let it go, Fletcher. It's only a couple days," she said. "First time he's done it anyway. Wasn't happy I tried to stand up for you."

"Don't try to stand up for me then! I can stand up for myself, I don't need you doin' it _for_ me!" he said.

"Can we just pretend my father isn't here for a while and I don't know, talk or something?" Cassidy said.

A vein was throbbing in his head, and it was apparent he was leaning towards refusing flat out, but soon he willed himself to calm down again and let out a long sigh. Begrudgingly he returned to the railing, glaring at the sky even harder as if that was doing something against him. After a moment he chuckled. She raised a dubious eyebrow at him. "What'd you say to tick him off that much?" he asked.

"Well, for starters he called you street trash, so I told him off and said you were worth more than he'd ever be. Then I told him to back the hell off and that kind of clinched it. Then he said I was such a good girl once and asked what you'd done to me, and I told him you'd done more for me than he ever had. He didn't stop. He said you were a gangster in the making, a scum bag, and no good for me. Sticking with our cover story I told him you loved me and that was more than he ever did… Then he said he wasn't surprised I'd crawl into bed with the first guy to show me a hint of affection and I… I just left…"

"Please for the love of the _god_ Pokémon let me kill him," Butch growled darkly, fingers digging into the railing so hard he could swear it was being denting. It probably wasn't, but still.

"It's only a few days," she said.

"How long was it before you left home, huh?" Butch demanded.

She was quiet. "It's over, Biff. Whatever happened is in the past. Just move on. I did."

"Sure you did," Butch replied, rolling his eyes. She stayed quiet. "I do love ya, Cass. You know, uh, p-platonically."

"I know," she replied, drawing his head towards her and holding it against her stomach as she gently stroked his hair. "I'm glad I have you. I don't always seem like I am, I know, but I'm glad you're here." He all but purred at the way she was stroking his hair, and had to bite back a flirty remark. He wasn't looking to get slapped. She let him go and took his hands. She frowned on seeing the burn mark. "What happened?" she asked.

"Dropped it," Butch answered.

She glared accusingly at him. "That wasn't dropped," she said.

He was quiet. "It was that or rip off someone's head," he finally said.

"Do something like this again and I'll break every finger on your hand," she said, scowling.

"Touchy, touchy," he answered. "Fine. Deal."

Cassidy nodded. "We should turn in," she said.

"Okay. Sooner this trip ends the better. More we sleep the faster it goes," Butch said. Cassidy smiled and jumped off the railing, heading back inside. Butch followed her.

PKMN

Butch lay awake glaring out the window at the moon. Cassidy was at his side sleeping softly. With an annoyed sigh he got out of the bed and padded from the room. Maybe a glass of water would help him sleep. He walked down the stairs and paused on seeing the TV still on. He stared at the room, seriously considering slipping in and strangling the man, but instead used all his willpower to make himself keep going towards the kitchen and ignore his partner's parent. He poured himself a glass and started drinking from it.

"You aren't the first she's had," a voice said from behind.

Butch nearly jumped out of his skin, grabbing a knife from the counter instinctively and spinning to face the intruder in one swift motion. He started on seeing who it was. Cassidy's dad of course. He didn't drop his stance. "I didn't think I was," he answered.

The man examined the way he was posed. "You've been in a knife fight before," he remarked.

"Street trash, remember?" Butch replied. Old man was freaking him the heck out.

"Hmm. You know, it's only a matter of time before she disappoints you," he said.

"Couples tend to do that. Disappoint one another. Pretty common thing, actually. They get over it," Butch replied.

"Didn't mean that kind of disappointment, though it's only a matter of time before she lets you down enough that you'll toss her to the wind. I meant disappoints you in… other ways. She couldn't even keep number one happy - and she should have been grateful anyone could be bothered with her at all - let alone all the others who followed. Let alone you," the man said.

It took Butch a second to catch on, but when he did he started and scowled. "Newsflash freak, that ain't how normal people talk about their kids! And FYI, she's kept me plenty happy!" Butch replied. "And not even _like_ that. Her just being there makes me happy."

"Then there must be something wrong with you. The longest anyone's lasted with my daughter is one, maybe two, rounds, and that's been enough. Not sure you've noticed it, but she's a bit of a bitch."

"Every guy who ditched her should have had his head examined," Butch snarled. "Now beat it. I have a fiancée to get back to and you-know-what."

"Guess you're into damaged goods," the man said.

"Go screw yourself, man," Butch replied, fingering the man with both his middle fingers as he left.

PKMN

He slipped into the room he was sharing with Cassidy and closed the door quietly. He looked towards her sleeping form, eyes reflecting sadness and pity. Damn… How long had Cass had to put up with that creep before she got out? Screw him for making his partner feel worthless. He hated that jerk. Sighing, Butch went to the bed and slipped in next to her.

"You were gone a while," she quietly said.

"Went to get water. Ran into your old man," Butch said.

"Is he still alive?" she dryly questioned.

"I wish he wasn't, but unfortunately he is," Butch answered.

"Did he say something to you again?" she asked with a sigh. "I'm really sorry about his behavior. It's just… who he is."

"Don't make excuses for that dipshit," Butch replied.

"Maybe… How did he put you down this time?" she asked.

"He didn't put me down. Tried to put _you_ down," Butch answered.

"Oh," she quietly said.

"You do know I didn't swallow that pill, right?" Butch asked. She was quiet. "I didn't," he flatly said. "God Cass, seriously?"

"I know, I know! It's just… sometimes he can be pretty convincing," she said.

"To who? Himself? Guess you too, but not to me. Probably not to most people either," Butch replied.

"Don't be so sure… What did he tell you about me…?" she asked.

"Said you'd only end up disappointing me. Both in life and in more… fun things. She winced. Told him that wasn't how normal people talked about their kids, what with what the freak was implying. He said I wasn't your first and I told him I knew as much, 'cause I did." Cassidy shuddered. He frowned glancing over at her as he lay at her side. "You okay?" he asked.

"What else did he say?" she asked a bit quietly.

Butch was quiet, judging her emotions. "Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow," he finally said.

"Just… tell me the story, Butch," she said.

He didn't respond immediately, but soon he gave in. "Said you couldn't even keep the first guy happy let alone me, and I told him in so many words that the fact of your existence made me plenty happy. He said you should have been grateful anyone bothered with you at all, or something like that. I said the creeps who dumped you should have had their heads examined. He called you a bitch, called you damaged goods, and I told him to go screw himself." He felt his partner shivering and his concern deepened. He rolled onto his side. "Okay, seriously Cass, what's up?"

"We'll talk tomorrow," she whispered.

He frowned, not a fan of the idea. "Fine," he finally answered. "Night Cassidy."

"Night Botch," she replied.

"I told you it's Butch!" he insisted. She softly giggled and Butch couldn't bring himself to stay angry. Sighing, he closed his eyes and was soon asleep again. Cassidy, however, laid awake the rest of the night until early morning.

PKMN

"Thanks for coming along Hun. Know it was kind of last minute for you," Attila said. "I mean, you probably could have hung around with James and his family instead."

"James and his family have so many issues to work out that my being around would be pointless. One weekend together couldn't hope to start to fix their train wreck, but the fewer distractions they have the more that may be accomplished," Hun answered. "I had nothing pressing to concern myself with. Accompanying you to the Black Hills was better than nothing."

"Right. I mean it's pretty far to go for just a couple days I guess, but my Uncle couldn't make it himself so figured I might as well go down instead," Attila said.

"It should be interesting," Hun said, staring out the window of the plane. "It's a location I have yet to see."

"It's real nice there. Isolated, quiet, your kind of place," Attila said.

"I would imagine there are a good deal of wild Pokémon out there," Hun said.

"Oh yeah, plenty. Lot of ones you'd find on ranches or farms, plus a lot of forest ones. Good selection. Why? You thinking souvenir for the boss?" Attila asked.

"Why not?" Hun answered.

"Hey, we know we're more competent at it than Jessie and James," Attila said, smirking. Hun gave him a look. "What?" Attila asked. Hun turned back to the window. Attila shrugged it off. Whatever. For a while there was quiet. "I'm glad Giovanni came up with this idea," he soon said. "I'm… glad I get to see my uncle again at _all_."

Hun turned to Attila, silently summing him up. Attila was staring ahead, looking… almost vulnerable… Hun turned to the window, thinking the words over, then sighed and turned again. "You aren't doing alright," the agent stated. "Mentally. In the wake of our capture by Team Plasma."

Attila was quiet. Soon he turned. "How can you cope with it?" he asked, hoping for pointers.

Hun thought the question over. "Because I've been hurt far worse before," the agent soon answered.

Attila frowned in concern. "Hurt as in you should be seeing a therapist but just aren't because you figure you need to handle it on your own instead of confiding in, you know, someone who can give you professional help? Or someone who cares about you and would do whatever it took to get you through it?"

"The time for a therapist is long passed," Hun answered.

"So hurt as in you should be seeing a therapist but just aren't," Attila replied flatly, unimpressed.

"This isn't about me, Attila. This is about you. My past is… something I'm not willing to open up about right now."

"You love going at it alone, don't you Hun?" Attila flatly said, frowning.

"I'm not alone," Hun answered. "I wish I was, but I'm not. Someone else shares it, and right now… right now that's all I need. Now back to you. I'm reaching out to _you_ because I've dealt with what happened with Plasma and you haven't. Let me do that at least."

"Why should I take your help when you won't take mine?" Attila demanded.

"For Arceus's sake Attila," Hun said. The agent sighed, head shaking. "Fine. When you're ready to talk, I'm here."

"Same for you pal," Attila replied.

PKMN

Butch walked downstairs begrudgingly. He'd left Cassidy to sleep because she'd seemed pretty exhausted when he'd tried to get her to wake up. Great. Just what he didn't need. More time alone with her dumbass father. He wasn't sure by what miracle he'd managed to restrain himself from decimating the guy, but Cassidy probably played a big part in said miracle. Now there was no Cassidy, so he'd see how the miracle held up on its own now.

He glanced around the kitchen cautiously. There was food made, traditional eggs and bacon type thing. Well, at least the guy could cook. Butch wasn't optimistic enough to figure he'd cooked for all of them though. "Eat up, Footch," the man said from behind. Huh, he was wrong.

"Ugh, the name is Butch!" Butch shot, turning to him with a scowl. He was too ticked at his name being messed up to be surprised.

"Yes, Fitch, of course," the man replied.

"It's… Ugh, forget it," Butch said hopelessly, throwing up his hands and rolling his eyes. Grumbling, he entered the kitchen and summed up the food. Eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns. Pretty good-sized breakfast, he had to admit. None of it had been touched yet. "You can plate up first. I have personal hygiene to take care of and a fiancée to wake up," he said, frowning and deciding to play this cautious. He didn't like the guy, he guy didn't like him, he wouldn't throw out the possibility of the whole spread being laced with arsenic. Cassidy's father sure enough got his share of the food first. Before Butch left he put together his own plate and brought it out of the kitchen with him to the bedroom. He placed the plate down next to her then went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

A few minutes later he came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He exited the bathroom and saw Cassidy sitting up in bed sleepily rubbing her eyes while eating the food on the plate. Darn. He wasn't surprised though. Here was hoping daddy hadn't risked poisoning his little girl and had left what was left over alone. "Mornin' doll," Butch said, smirking. She glanced up and started before looking him over head to toe. "Like what you see?" he flirted.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Cassidy flippantly answered, refusing to act like she'd been caught doing something naughty. She wouldn't let herself be flustered by Butch of all people.

"Good. It's all just for you too," Butch teased, coming over and pointing a finger at her nose.

She smirked coldly. "Taking our act a bit too seriously, aren't you Butcher?" she said.

He started and frowned. "The name's Butch!" he insisted. What, was there some curse on him that made everyone he talked to forget his name? Cassidy chuckled and went back to the food. "Okay, and now _I_ can't ignore my hunger anymore so I'm headin' down to get what's left over. I'll give your old man this, he lays out a good spread."

She paused and looked up at him with a frown. "He made it?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Butch asked.

Cassidy was quiet, putting her fork down confusedly. "He usually only cooks for special occasions or if a guest is coming over or if he wants something."

"He wants something alright. Me dead. Fortunately for me, I'm a step or two ahead of him," Butch answered. He hoped, he inwardly added. "Ain't no one poisoning _me_." He went to his bag and began fishing around for clothes before taking them out and returning to the bathroom to change. When he was done he retuned to get his share of the food. Cassidy was gone so he assumed she'd taken her plate downstairs to join her dad already. Another day of fun. Whoopee. He grimaced in disgust.


	5. Bowling Alley Incident

Bowling Alley Incident

"So, how long have you two known one another?" Cassidy's father asked.

"Hmm? Oh, for years," Cassidy answered, opening up a bit. "It took him a long time to work up the nerve to propose."

"Oh? I wonder why," her father replied. Cassidy winced, bowing her head.

"It was because I was sure I wasn't good enough for her and she'd just say no. Went into it expecting rejection. I just wanted to get it over with so I could try and move on. Like rippin' off a bandage," Butch said. Cassidy gave him a grateful look. He smiled, shooting a wink at her.

"How about we go out and do something today?" the man said.

"What did you have in mind daddy?" Cassidy asked, curious.

"Oh I don't know, maybe bowling, maybe a restaurant, maybe just a nice walk," the man answered.

"This seems suspiciously tame," Butch said.

Cassidy scowled, nudging him hard, then innocently grinned at her father. "Sure thing dad. We'd love that."

"Yeah, love it," Butch said, grimacing and rubbing the spot she'd nudged.

"Alright then. We'll take a walk to the bowling alley after breakfast and then go to a restaurant for lunch. Then we'll see what the afternoon shapes up to be," the man said.

"Uh, sure, o-okay dad," Cassidy replied, now visibly confused and guarded. Butch was glaring at the man with open suspicion, but didn't say anything, just went back to eating.

PKMN

The walk had been uneventful. Bowling, though, had been a surprise. Apparently Cassidy's father had gotten together a bunch of her old girlfriends from high school, and now Cassidy was over with them, giggling and laughing and reminiscing while Butch was stuck alone with her father. He got the feeling Cass's dad hadn't invited Cass's old friends here for her sake. He'd probably invited them here so he could catch Butch alone. Cassidy had probably seen it too, she just hadn't cared, too excited to reunite with her high school clique. Needless to say, Butch was not a happy camper, frown stretched clear across his face as he bowled and tried not to say a single word to her father for as long as he could.

"You're being very antisocial Butch. That's not good manners," Cassidy's dad said.

"Street punk, remember?" Butch flatly answered. He rolled the ball down the alley and actually did pretty good, if he did say so himself. Wasn't a strike, took another roll before he got them all down, but it was still damn good.

"Hmm. Tell me, what gang were you part of?" he asked.

"I wasn't part of just one. I joined up with whatever gang I happened to be around at the time. Tried for permanent membership in a couple and never got in," he said.

"Not good enough?" the man asked.

"I killed 'em," Butch said, smirking coldly. Cassidy's father started, blinking, then shut up. Good. The guy was getting the picture. "Guess you could say I was _too_ good," Butch couldn't help but boast.

"Did they do something in particular to drive you to murder?" the man asked.

"None of your business what they did," Butch replied. "Your roll." The man frowned and rose, picking up the ball and lining up his shot. It took him two or three tries to get them all down, then he returned. Butch went up and began to line up his next roll. He let it go and grinned at the strike he'd gotten. He turned around and his proud grin vanished instantly as his whole body stiffened. Suddenly there were a lot more people gathered around their table watching him. Cassidy's father sat in the middle, smirking coldly. Butch summed the group up silently, body tense and a chill running up and down his spine. Oh fu...

PKMN

"Butch. Long time no see," one of the newcomers said. Butch stayed totally silent.

"Butch, you know them?" Cassidy's father asked, playing innocent like he didn't know.

Butch blinked, then relaxed his body, closing his eyes and chuckling bitterly, shaking his head. He opened them again, glaring at the newcomers. "Been a while, yeah," he agreed. "How's your boss, Simone?"

"Still six feet under, thanks to you. After he was put in the ground, _I_ took over as boss," Simone said.

"Yeah, should have figured that. Here I thought you'd be a little grateful I saved your sorry backside," Butch said.

"The rules were the rules," Simone replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, well, you know me. I don't play nice with rules. You were supposed to be my friend. I wasn't gonna let him bury you. Simple as that. I'd watched it before with others and did nothing. Wasn't going through that again," Butch said.

Simone rose and approached him, getting close. Butch glared. Simone summed Butch silently up. "You seem to have done well for yourself."

"That coming to an end now?" Butch asked.

Simone met his eyes and for a long moment didn't answer. "You're lucky it was _my_ gang he hunted down instead of one of the others you backstabbed," he finally replied. "You're lucky it was me you saved and me who wormed into the leadership role. Anyone else, this bowling alley would have become a bloodbath. As it stands, the only body coming out of it today is gonna be yours."

"Touching," Butch flatly replied. "Really, I couldn't be happier."

"Drop the sarcasm," Simone sneered. He looked down, thinking, then back up at Butch. "I can't be seen as soft, Butch. You know that's too much a risk... So try to make it seem like I actually _tried_ to kill you."

Butch started then smirked. "Least I get a shot at survival I guess," he replied. "So go ahead. Legitimately try as hard as you want. You couldn't kill me either way."

"Still cocky as ever. Believe me, I could," Simone answered. "But I don't want to, so I'll do what's necessary and no more."

"Let's go then," Butch said. Simone shook his head then suddenly seized Butch behind the head, pulling a knife and driving it into his body! Butch cried out in pain, hands automatically going to cover the wound. He gave a gasp.

"Butch!" Cassidy screamed. Butch felt the knife enter and exit his body four more times before he was released and pushed back. He staggered, stunned, arms wrapped around his abdomen. He blinked at Simone, then down at the wounds. He shuddered slightly, sinking to his knees with a pained and wheezing gasp before gritting his teeth and hunching in on himself.

PKMN

Cassidy stared in shock, unable to comprehend what she'd just seen and frozen in place from the terror, as was most everyone else there. Her father watched on, a smug expression on his face, and she started to see red. No. No, no, no! "You bastard!" she screamed, going at her father in a rage.

Quickly Simone and his gang got in the way, some of them seizing her roughly and holding her back as she struggled against them, intent on strangling her parent. "You really gonna focus on that scumbag when your boyfriend over there's bleeding out?" Simone said.

Cassidy seemed to snap back to the reality of what had happened, paling and gasping. She looked quickly over then jerked free with an angered cry, racing to her partner and sliding next to him. "Butch. Butch, listen to me, Butch!"

He looked up at her, shivering a bit, and grinned cheekily. Tears glistened in her eyes but didn't fall. "Finish him," Simone ordered. The rest of the gang drew knives and guns, and then the screaming started as people realized what was happening and tried to bolt. Cassidy gasped, looking over at the approaching gang, and scowled, shooting to her feet ready to defend her partner with all her might.

"Prepare for trouble?" Butch said.

"Huh?" she said, turning to him. He smirked, winking. "Butch, you can't. You're…"

"Prepare for trouble," he said again.

Cassidy swallowed, turning to the gang that was nearly on them. The ones with guns took aim at her and Butch, and Cassidy became livid. She smirked wickedly and seized her partner, pulling him up and racing for cover as bullets started to fly. She dove behind it, dragging Butch with her. "Make it double," she replied, turning to her partner with a smirk. Her expression became worried again soon after, though. "Can you do this?"

Butch removed his arm. She started. There was far, far less blood than there should have been. "Knew I had history in this town. Stepped up the body armor a bit. I'm not what you'd call okay, but at least I'm breathin' and mobile."

"You clever bastard," she said in wonder. She grinned. "Then let's go." Immediately after they were finished up here, though, she was dragging him to a hospital.

"Fire!" Simone ordered. Their hiding spot was peppered with bullets!

PKMN

The gang didn't stop shooting until they were dry. Then they paused. No sign of movement. Had they got them both? Cassidy's father looked on in disbelief and unease. Cassidy ending up a casualty hadn't been in the plan, and he wouldn't be happy if she'd gone down with the street rat. "Did we get them?" one gang member finally asked, as they cautiously began to approach to investigate.

Just then laughter was heard and they all froze. Suddenly Cassidy flipped over the barricade, facing them with a triumphant smile. "Prepare for trouble," she said. They stared, confused.

Butch gritted his teeth and staggered to his feet, still bent over with an arm over his abdomen. "And make it double," he said from behind the barricade.

Simone seemed to catch on, eyes widening. "No. Way…" he said.

Cassidy grinned and whipped off her regular clothes, revealing the uniform underneath. "Shit!" one of the gang exclaimed as they began to back away nervously.

"To infect the world with devastation!" Cassidy said.

"Ugh, to blight all peoples in every nation!" Butch said, clambering painfully over the barricade and standing at Cassidy's side, still clutching his abdomen with one arm and unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing to reveal the uniform beneath. He didn't have the strength to whip it all off at the moment.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love," Cassidy said.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!" Butch said.

"Cassidy."

"Butch."

"Team Rocket circling earth all day and night!" Cassidy declared, spinning around in a circle and withdrawing a pokeball.

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight," Butch finished, tossing up one of his own.

"Raticate!" Raticate finished, leaping from its pokeball excitedly. Cassidy frowned and returned it.

PKMN

The gang members all but squealed in delight, totally throwing off Cassidy and Butch. In a second they were swarmed by eager faces all asking question after question after question, practically bouncing up and down. "Huh? Team Rocket has fans?" Butch said.

"Dude you got into Rocket?! _How_?! Why?!" Simone, one of the most eager, demanded excitedly.

"Uh…" Butch began.

"Are they as pathetic as everyone says, or is it secretly just a cover for how totally awesome and badass they are?" another member questioned. Cassidy's father looked flabbergasted.

"What did you do to get in?"

"Are you like a high-ranker or just a grunt?"

"Oh my gosh, are they here?!"

"Are you recruiting?"

Cassidy and Butch both sweat-dropped, grinning innocently and trying to calm everyone down. "Slow down everyone, slow down, we'll answer all your questions one at a time," Cassidy quickly said.

"And preferably after I stop bleeding," Butch added, grinning as innocently as Cassidy.

"Oh right! Dude, here, my pokémon knows heal bell."

"Wait, freeze, everyone just stop!" Cassidy's father shouted. All eyes went to him curiously. "What's even happening?!"

"They're Team Rocket, man!" Simone answered. "Team mother fu…lipping Rocket!"

"The most pathetic criminal organization of them all," Cassidy's father flatly said.

"You ain't in the underworld, man, you got no idea what you're taking about. It's people running in _our_ circles who get a taste of the real story."

"Rocket's that legendary in the underworld?" Butch whispered confusedly.

"We may need to look into this," Cassidy muttered. It was surprising to her too.

"I told you where he was so you would take him out, not revere him!" Cassidy's father shouted.

"You total _creep_!" Cassidy yelled.

"Shut up!" her father snapped at her.

Butch scowled. "Hey, back off old man, or the next thing you're gonna know is Mightyena tearing out your throat!" he said, leaping in front of Cassidy with a vein pulsing in his head. He regretted it, groaning in pain and doubling over, shuddering and sinking to his knees again.

"Butch," Cassidy said fearfully, leaning next to him and taking his shoulders in concern.

"I'll survive," he said through gritted teeth.

"Gardevoir, Heal Bell!" the one who'd claimed to have a pokémon that knew the move said, sending out a Gardevoir. The sound played and Butch blinked before instantly relaxing with a relieved sigh, closing his eyes and feeling some of the wounds close. The worse ones would probably still need stitches and a doctor, but he felt a lot better now.

"Thanks," Butch said before rising again with Cassidy's help.

Cassidy's father, outraged, glanced at a nearby gang member with a gun at his side. Suddenly the man moved, seizing the weapon then aiming at Butch and firing! Butch cried out in pain as it struck his shoulder. Cassidy let out a surprised scream. The man prepared to shoot again, but Cassidy moved swiftly between him and her partner, staring at him with eyes wide. "Get out of the way, Cassidy, or I'll shoot through you," the man warned.

"What is your _problem_?!" Cassidy demanded.

The rest of the gang moved between the man and Butch, eyes narrowed. They held pokeballs, knives, guns, and all looked ready to go at him for the sake of Cassidy and Butch in a second. "Leave it to us, Team Rocket," Simone said. "Get Butch out of here. This guy tries to follow you two, we'll make sure he isn't able to follow anyone ever again." The man still held the gun up, itching to use it. "You don't want to try it, pops. We've got you outgunned. You wouldn't be the first we've put down."

"Ugh, give me a gun I'll put him down myself!" Butch furiously shouted, going to grab one.

"Butch, stop it!" Cassidy insisted, holding him back. "You. Doctor. Now."

"I see you again I'll bury ya, ya hear me? I'll fuckin' bury ya!" Butch threatened as Cassidy dragged her belligerent and struggling partner away desperately. Any longer in her father's presence and he'd probably explode.

PKMN

Butch lay in a Team Rocket secret medical facility sulkily, arms folded almost like a pouting child. The bullet had been removed and the stab wounds stitched, and now he was giving Cassidy the silent treatment because she hadn't let him murder her dad. "Get over it Butch. Would you rather be in jail for murder?"

"For his? Proudly," Butch answered.

"Well then I would be short a partner and I really don't want to be stuck with second best or some fair-weather grunt," Cassidy said. "It was for the best and you know it." Butch harrumphed. "Hey Hutch…"

"The name is Butch!" Butch shot.

"How did you know those people?" Cassidy continued, ignoring him.

Butch was silent for a moment. "Ran with them for a bit back in the day," he finally said.

"Ran with them?" Cassidy asked. Butch stayed quiet. "Never mind, I get it," she said, sighing. "What made them go from attempting to kill you to trying to save you?"

"Guy who stabbed me owes me a favor. A big one. Near priceless in fact," Butch answered. "He didn't stab to kill. The guy all but told me he wasn't aiming to murder me. It's also the reason they didn't hit us when they were shooting at us."

"What favor does he owe you?" she pressed.

Butch was silent, looking down at his blanket. Soon he looked back up at her. "His life," he said. Cassidy started and looked like she wanted to press, but ultimately decided not to. He shifted a bit more. "Do they know where we are?" he asked.

"Are you afraid?" she wondered.

"Nah. Just… thinking. Wonder if… if they were serious when they were asking about recruitment," he said. Silence. "They had potential, I think," he soon added a bit quieter.

Cassidy glanced over at him then down, considering this. "We can talk to Giovanni about it," she said. Butch seemed to visibly relax at this, nodding gratefully and laying back down. "Hey, tomorrow we're homeward bound," she said, smiling gently and covering his hand, gently squeezing.

"Good. I see your dad again even _you're_ not gonna be able to hold me back," Butch said.

"Yeah… Figured," she answered. Quiet again. "Thank you, Butch. For coming with me. And for everything you did this weekend."

He looked at her quietly then turned his hand, taking hers and squeezing. "Hey, you're my best friend. You know I'd do anything for you," he answered. "Without regret." She smiled gratefully at him and leaned down, hugging him. He held her tightly back. "Love ya doll," he murmured.

"Love you too," she replied quietly.


	6. A Surprising Endorsement

A Surprising Endorsement

Hun let out a cry of pain, hitting the ground after being thrown off balance by an agitated ponyta. Attila quickly got it calmed down then went to his friend in concern. "Hun, you okay?!" he exclaimed.

Hun grimaced, arms shaking as the agent tried to rise onto hands and knees. Attila quickly caught his partner when Hun nearly collapsed again, helping the other up. "You haven't mentally recovered, I haven't physically recovered," Hun said, letting out a painful breath.

"Right. You're on the sidelines 'til I help uncle finish up with the animals," Attila said, frowning. Hun nodded in agreement and limped inside to rest and maybe do a bit of research into what kinds of Pokémon they could capture and bring back to the boss.

A couple hours later, Attila and his Uncle came in. "You did good, son," Attila's Uncle said, clapping a hand on Attila's shoulder with a smile. "Good to see you haven't lost it or gone soft in the city."

"Well, not totally in the city, I still find time to do some riding and roping and whatnot," Attila replied, smiling and brushing back his hair.

His Uncle smiled gently. "I've missed you, Attila. Been empty on the ranch without you," he said.

"I've missed you too, Uncle," Attila replied.

"Proud of the man you've become," his Uncle said.

Attila was quiet, smile falling a bit. "Yeah, well… if you knew everything I'd done you wouldn't be…"

"I know you made a lot of mistakes growing up. I'm not _that_ naïve, kiddo," his Uncle seriously said. "But you're still here, alive, and that tells me you stopped a lot of that, or at least have been fighting it."

"I have," Attila answered. "Just… doesn't always feel like I'm doing good enough. Every time I regress…"

"Keep on trying, Attila. You'll make it," his Uncle said. "If things get really, really bad, then you know you can come here. I can pile enough work on you to keep you too busy for that sort of stuff."

"Thanks Uncle," Attila replied, smiling.

Attila's Uncle looked over at Hun. "Fine woman that. You're a good worker, Hun," he said.

"Thank you, sir. I'm afraid I haven't been pulling my weight here though," Hun answered, not looking away from a book the agent had found and had become engrossed in.

"You can't help being injured," Attila's Uncle brushed off. "So… you're my nephew's partner." Hun glanced up inquisitively. "Romantic?"

Attila groaned, face-palming and shaking his head. Hun blinked, taking in the question. "No," the agent answered. "Best friend."

"Only best friend? She seems right up your ally," Attila's Uncle replied, nudging his nephew.

"You so sure Hun's a she?" Attila teased, smirking. His Uncle had been addressing Hun as such all through their stay.

His Uncle blinked blankly then turned to sum up Hun, who was back into the book again. The man didn't answer, instead scratching his head in confusion. "Wouldn't Hun correct me if I were wrong?" he asked.

"Nope. Hun likes to keep 'em guessing," Attila said. "Some people address my partner as a he, others address Hun as a she. Never speaks up, just rolls with it."

"Do _you_ even know?" his Uncle asked.

"I didn't have the slightest clue for months and months when I first met Hun," Attila replied. "But yeah, I've figured it out by now."

"Son of a gun," his uncle replied, a bit mystified. "Well, none of my business anyway I suppose." He turned to his nephew. "So, you're leaving tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Probably the afternoon, maybe the morning, depends on what we get done tonight. Kind of hoping to bring something back for our boss. Possibly a few pokémon," Attila replied.

"Why pokémon?" the man asked.

"The boss it pretty big on rapidash. Loves 'em. Has his own little farm outside the city where he keeps them. The more the merrier. Also has a fondness for getting to know about pokémon native to places he's never been, so figured we might try and wrangle a few wilds and cart 'em back," Attila said.

"Well then good luck, nephew. Early morning's always a good time," Attila's Uncle said. "It's been wonderful to see you again. Let's not wait so long until next time, hmm? Now if you and Hun'll excuse me, I need to get some rest. Dinner's on the stove for whenever you're ready. I'll grab a bit and eat it in my room then go straight to sleep."

"Night Uncle. Love you," Attila said.

"Night Attila. I love you too," his Uncle said, gently squeezing his arm and walking away.

PKMN

Attila smiled after his uncle then turned to Hun. "You okay?" he asked.

"No," Hun admitted.

"Dammit. You shouldn't have been pushing your body so soon," Attila said. "Scale of one to ten, how bad's the pain?"

"It was an eight until I took a pill. Currently it's about five," Hun answered.

"You've gotta get checked out. It shouldn't be taking this long for you to recover," Attila said.

"Perhaps," Hun answered. The agent put the book down and rose. "Let's get some air."

"I've had plenty, but sure," Attila agreed, shrugging. The two walked outside and went to the fence, leaning on it and looking out over the mountain view. For a time neither of them spoke, just taking it all in. "What'd I tell you, Hun? Beautiful or what?" Attila said.

"It is," Hun agreed.

"I'd love to take Annie up here some time. See how she'd like it," Attila said. "Peaceful here, not so hectic. When and if I retire, it'll be to this place. Love everything about it."

"Hmm," Hun hummed. "It would be a good place to raise a family."

"Well, I'm not looking for anything like _that_ just yet," Attila said, blushing a little bit and scratching the back of his neck.

The other nodded. Quiet again. "Perhaps we should go for a walk and try to track something down for Giovanni," Hun soon said.

"Not happening. _You_ need to rest. Morning will be a better time anyway," Attila said.

"Very well," Hun replied, not bothering to argue. "You're right."

"Damn right I'm right," Attila stated.

"What kinds of Pokémon might we see?" Hun asked.

"Well, probably sawbuck, pretty likely we'll run into a bibarel, maybe a few plant and bug types. Pichu and minccino evolutionary lines probably. I think a sawbuck would be a pretty fine catch," Attila said.

"It would be," Hun agreed. "Very well. Tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Night Hun. Take a couple pain killers before bed and you should sleep pretty well," Attila said, clapping his friend's shoulder before leaving to go inside. Hun remained standing by the fence for a few more minutes before returning inside as well to rest.

PKMN

Attila tossed a pokeball and smirked when his target was caught. "There. Easy as getting Jessie to talk about herself," he said, tucking it away into a box of other pokeballs they'd been collecting for the boss. This latest one was a sawbuck. They'd gotten a few rare bug types, a couple rare bird-types, a good number of forest sorts… It was a pretty good haul overall.

"Pikachu!" they heard a pikachu say as it leapt from a bush. Hun sent out Steelix. The pikachu was fairly determined, but ultimately didn't stand a chance. Hun caught it easily.

"I don't get why Jessie and James have such a time of catching one lame pikachu," Attila remarked as Hun added it to the box.

"According to them it's an abnormally strong one, and the trainer who takes care of it extraordinarily determined, stubborn, and devoted," Hun answered. "Apparently the friends he makes along his way, and the allies, are as devoted to him as he is to his pikachu."

"You buy that excuse?" Attila asked.

"I do," Hun answered. "The boy is like James, in many ways."

"Huh?" Attila said.

Hun was quiet. "His pokémon are more than just tools to him. They're friends, in fact even family. In James's case he loves them as if they were his children. In the boy's, he loves them as if they were his siblings. They will both do whatever it takes to protect them, and they will both fight tooth and nail to keep them safe no matter the cost to themselves. I've seen how dearly James cares for his pokémon, and so I do believe what they say about this child they pursue."

"You keep a real close eye on Jessie and James's careers, don't you?" Attila remarked.

"I suppose," Hun said.

"I mean, you bend over backwards to convince the boss to give them the benefit of the doubt half the time," Attila said.

"I see potential. You see it too," Hun answered.

"Why do I feel like in your case it's more?" Attila asked.

Hun simply shrugged and didn't reply. "We should return to your uncle and collect our things. We're cutting it close as is," the agent said. Attila dropped the subject and nodded.

PKMN

"Goodbye Uncle. I'll try to visit again soon," Attila promised. He gave the man a bear hug.

His Uncle grinned, holding him back. "Goodbye Attila. Have a safe trip. Oh, before you go I want you to have these." His uncle held out a box of pokeballs.

"Huh? What are they?" Attila asked curiously.

"They're Rapidash. For your boss," his uncle replied.

"What? Uncle there are so many. You can't afford to just give these away!" Attila said.

"I wasn't keeping them, nephew. I don't have room for that many here. We're full up and I make plenty selling the ones I have. They would have just gone to a pokémon center or somewhere like that. They lost their home to expansion and were caught in a bad way. They could I suppose be re-released into the wild, but I think your boss might have good use for them. You too maybe," his Uncle stated.

"Whoa… Thank you Uncle. Thank you," Attila said.

"Goodbye son. Love you," his uncle said.

"Bye Uncle. Love you too," Attila replied, waving as he left the ranch with Hun. "Man, the boss is gonna be over the moon."

"This was quite the productive weekend indeed," Hun agreed, nodding.

"Mew!" something said suddenly. Hun and Attila started, whirling to look out over the valley. Attila gasped. Hun's mouth dropped. Something flew by. Something very distinct.

"Hun, that's a…" Attila began.

"Mew," Hun said in shock. Well, well, well, it had been a long time. The two exchanged looks.

"Giovanni will wanna know about this," Attila said. "Hey, wasn't an agent from a while back sent after it?"

"Yes. Miyamoto was her name," Hun answered.

"Miyamoto. That was… Damn, she was somehow connected to, oh who was it?" Attila said, trying to think.

"Jessie," Hun said. Attila looked at his partner questioningly. "She was Jessie's mother," Hun clarified.

Attila looked back at where it had disappeared. "You think she's still alive? Maybe even still after it? Kind of weird to think about. That every time anyone on Rocket has crossed a mew, Miyamoto might not have been far behind. They may have almost found her again."

Hun was quiet. "Don't… describe it like that to Jessie. She might not take well to it," the agent soon said.

Attila glanced over curiously but then nodded. He guessed he could understand why that was. "Giovanni will be happy to hear it's been spotted again, but honestly I figure Mew's kind of old news at this point," he said. "With all the other legendries being discovered, it's kind of lost its novelty."

"Hmm. A legendary is still a legendary, and this one among the least sighted and among the top five most powerful, perhaps even top thee," Hun said. "It's relevant yet. Now let's go." Attila nodded.

PKMN

"Goodbye mother. It was wonderful to see you again," Jessie said to her mother, holding her foster parent's hands in hers.

"It was wonderful to see you too, darling. I've missed you," the woman replied. She glanced passed Jessie to James, who was currently holding off his fiancée whilst attempting to say goodbye to his own parents. "Hold on to that one dear," her mother teased, smirking. "That engagement won't hold up, and he won't stay on the market forever."

Jessie blushed deeply. "Huh? Me and James? Oh no, mother, don't be silly. We're just best friends," Jessie said, grinning innocently.

"Hmm… If feels to me like there may be a little more than friendship there," her mother said.

"There isn't," Jessie insisted, blushing deeper.

"Keep my words in mind, dear," her mother said, smiling. She gently kissed her foster daughter's hair. "I love you Jessie."

"I love you too," Jessie said, sounding a bit vulnerable as her mother walked away. She heard a Rocket jet coming in and looked up. Attila and Hun were returning. Probably with plenty of goodies for the boss. Maybe she could grab a favor from them and beg for some of their prizes for her and James to present. She approached Meowth, who was watching James and his family. Meowth looked back at her, shrugging hopelessly. Jessie paused next to the scratch cat to observe.

PKMN

"Jessebelle, let go of me!" James insisted, trying to keep her off him. She was getting agitated. James finally managed to duck under her embrace and go to his grandparents. "Goodbye Nanny, Pop-Pop. It was wonderful to see you again. I've… I've missed you. I'll try and visit more often, I promise."

"Do that little James. We've missed you something terrible too," Pop-Pop said. He and Nanny embraced their grandson gently and drew away. "Oh, almost forgot. We brought you somethin'."

"Really?" James asked, curious.

"Oh yes, that's right! It's right here dear," Nanny said, pulling a pokeball from her apron and handing it to James. "I think you've waited long enough for this."

James took the pokeball, wondering about it, then released the pokémon within. "Chime!" it cried out.

He all but squealed and screamed in delight. "Chime!" he exclaimed in glee.

"Chime, chime!" Chime cheered, shooting to James and wrapping around his head in glee, tightly squeezing. James burst into joyous laughter, grabbing his chimecho tight and holding it close in delight, rocking it in his arms as it clung to him just as frantically

"It's okay again! Oh Nanny, Pop-Pop, thank you, thank you thank you. Ooh I've missed you so much darling Chime," James gushed, almost in tears from happiness. Nanny and Pop-Pop grinned gently, putting their arms around one another and watching their grandson fondly.

Just then James remembered his parents and stopped celebrating, wincing. He turned a bit nervously to them, unsure how to go about this. He approached his mother first, finally, and took her hand in his. "Goodbye mumsy. Thank you for coming all this way to see me. It must certainly have been out of the way." He raised her hand and kissed it gently.

"Oh my deah, it weren't anythin' at all. I've been curious about yoah job for some time now," his mother answered, smiling softly at her son.

"I'm sure she has," Meowth muttered to Jessie. Jessie shushed him.

"It was wondahful t' see you again. I… was worried I might not…" the woman continued.

"Huh?" James said.

"Goodbye Jameson. It was… enlightening, to see your place of work," his father said.

"Enlightening?" James asked a bit gloomily.

"Enlightening," his father confirmed. "We're pleased to see you well. Until next time then, son. Should there be a next time,"

James winced a bit, looking guilty. "Goodbye father," he quietly said. Lord Kojiro nodded and turned his back, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. "Come Dinah, we really must be going."

Lady Kojiro looked back, something of a wistful look in her eyes, expression soft and tender and… apologetic…? "Goodbye James. I… I love y', dahlin'," his mother gently said.

James started, blinking. She smiled gently at him once more before moving away with her husband. "You do?" James said, a bit confused. Maybe it was just a protocol and she didn't mean it.

PKMN

James' parents disappeared as Jessie and Meowth came up to him. "Well, that went better than expected," Jessie said.

"Chime!" Chime cheered, flying to her and wrapping around her as well.

"James, get this thing off me!" she insisted, worried it was messing up her hair. She pulled it away from her face, scowling at it. It still looked overjoyed to see her and her expression softened. "Alright, perhaps I missed you too," she said, sighing.

"Maybe it did go better than I thought, but not by much," James said. It felt… empty to see his parents go. Words left unsaid, wounds ripped open or never mended, nothing said or done to make anything feel… okay again. He supposed it might not ever be, and that just… It left him feeling hollow inside… So hollow. He looked around. "Butch and Cassidy are back," he remarked, seeing them pulling up to headquarters and getting out of the car.

"So are Attila and Hun, and it looked like dey brought back all kinds of goodies for de boss," Meowth said.

"Maybe you should put Hun's recent interest in you to good use and get us a few so we can get on Giovanni's good side," Jessie said.

"I can try I suppose," James said.

"What's de deal wit' you two anyway?" Meowth asked.

"Hun and Attila both have started to take an interest in our team again, and Butch and Cassidy's. They see potential. I think they're tossing around the idea of mentorship," James answered.

"That we understand. What we're asking about is Hun's interest in you specifically," Jessie said.

"It's really nothing Jess," James said.

"Is there something going on between you two?" she asked. She hated the slight… resentment she'd say, that was trying to creep into her voice.

"What? No! Nothing like that," James said. "I'm quite sure it's more a senpai-kohai thing, or perhaps even sibling."

"Sibling? You don't know Hun _dat_ well," Meowth said.

"Eee! Then it's mentor-mentee, look let's just find them, beg for pokeballs, then call it a day, huh?" James said nervously, obviously frantic to get out of this conversation.

"James," Jessie growled.

"Jessie, trust me. If I can promise you nothing else, I can promise you this. There is absolutely nothing of a romantic nature between me and Hun," he said, taking her hands.

She glared then sighed. "Alright. I'll believe you," she said.

"Now let's go mooch pokeballs!" Meowth cheered.

PKMN

Attila and Hun approached Giovanni's office with the two boxes they had. "Yoo hoo! Attila, Hun," Jessie's voice sang out. They glance over to see her grinning and waving flirtily.

Attila smirked in amusement. "Oh boy, here it comes," he said to his partner.

"Welcome back! Ooh, what a nice big haul of pokeballs you have there, so shiny and new. A good assortment I'm guessing? You two are among the best Team Rocket has to offer, after all," she said.

"You know it," Attila said, grinning.

"For the boss?" Jessie asked, playing innocent.

"You know you can cut the crap, Jess. You want a few just ask," Attila said.

She blinked. "Really?" she asked.

"No guarantee we'll give you them," Attila answered, winking. Jessie sweat-dropped.

"But we need to score points with the boss!" James said.

"Want a pikachu?" Attila said, grinning coldly.

"Huh?!" Meowth, Jessie, and James exclaimed, falling over.

"Y-you caught Pikachu?" Meowth asked, despondent.

"Not _your_ pikachu, but _a_ pikachu," Attila replied, taking pity on them.

"Here, take these," Hun said, tossing them three. "They should be sawbuck, bidoof, and minccino. One for each of you. Don't expect this often." Hun looked at James. "If we keep saving you, how will you ever get better?"

James blinked before a grin spread across his lips. He nodded subtly in understanding. "Thank you, Hun," he said. Hun nodded back then entered Giovanni's office with Attila. Jessie and Meowth stared at James, trying to puzzle it out.

PKMN

"Attila, Hun, you've returned. I trust your weekend went well?" Giovanni said as they came in. Standing at his back were his executives.

"You bet boss," Attila said, dumping the two boxes of Pokeballs down on the desk. He stood up again and saluted the others in the room. "Ariana, Archer, Petrel, Proton, Grey," he greeted. They saluted back. Most Team Rocket members would be nervous and flustered upon entering the boss's office only to be faced with the executives alongside Giovanni. Attila and Hun were among those who kept their cool because they knew they had nothing to worry about.

"What have we here?" Giovanni asked.

"Souvenirs. This box here? All rapidash. Figured they might come in handy for transportation when missions take us where there's no vehicle access," Attila said.

"A good idea. They would certainly be useful. Fast, sleek, able to catch up to enemies or targets and escape from them swiftly," Archer mused, picking one of the balls up. "An excellent idea."

"And the rest?" Ariana said.

"Mystery box," Attila replied.

"You know I don't like being surprised," Giovanni said.

"Have we ever let you down with a haul?" Attila asked.

"Hmm. A fair point. Very well. Excellent job you two. Anything else of note?" Giovanni asked.

The two exchanged looks before turning back to the boss. "We saw a mew," Hun said.

Giovanni started, looking quickly back up from the pokeball he was examining. "What?" he said.

"Where?!" Proton demanded.

"In the Black Hills," Hun said.

"In the Black Hills? What on earth is it doing _there_?" Grey asked.

"It's been so long since last it appeared," Petrel said, obviously shocked at the sudden reappearance of the legendary.

Giovanni was quiet. "Did you pick up any signals?" he soon questioned.

"No sign of Miyamoto, sir," Hun answered.

"Use that name in caution, Hun," Giovanni warned, tone going a bit dark.

"Yes sir. Apologies," Hun replied.

"Hmm… We will have to look into this. Perhaps set up a mission plan. I don't suppose you two would be interested in it?" Giovanni asked.

"Should no one else be willing then perhaps we will, but as it is, it's a bit too soon for us to be back out in the field for a high profile mission such as this. At least solo. Especially so soon after the Plasma incident," Hun answered.

"Hmm… Annie and Oakley? Tyson and Domino?" Giovanni wondered aloud.

"Perhaps Jessie, James, Butch, Cassidy, and Meowth," Hun said.

"What?!" Attila and Giovanni exclaimed together in shock, Giovanni shooting to his feet and slamming his hands on the desk in disbelief.

"Did they not do well in Unova?" Hun questioned. Giovanni stayed quiet. "They have the skill, Giovanni, and the drive. They can succeed, whatever it is you want done regarding Mew."

"So willing to vouch for them, are you?" Giovanni asked. "Can you tell me for certain they will succeed?"

"Maybe not the first time, perhaps not even the second or third, but it will only be a matter of time, that I can promise you," Hun said.

Giovanni sat back down looking ponderous. "You're taking a big risk, Hun," he finally cautioned.

"Perhaps, but perhaps not," Hun answered.

"Would you stake your career on this?" Giovanni asked.

"Am I risking my career?" Hun asked.

"If you were," Giovanni said.

"Yes," Hun replied without hesitation. "I would stake my career on it, and more."

Giovanni thought this over. "I will… consider the suggestion. Again, excellent work, both of you. Dismissed." Saluting Giovanni and the executives, the duo left the office, leaving the boss and his seconds to their thoughts and plans.

PKMN

The minute they were out of earshot of the office, Attila turned to his partner. "Hun, are you crazy?" he demanded. "In front of the boss and his executives you endorse Butch, Cassidy, Jessie, and James of all people?"

"They will succeed, Attila," Hun said.

"Hun, this is insanity!" Attila protested, following his partner as Hun went to a window to look down on the courtyard, arms folded. "Jessie and James won't stand a chance in hell and you know it. Same with Butch and Cassidy."

"You underestimate them. Everyone does. I find however, Attila, that often those who are the most underestimated, are among those who least deserve to be," Hun said. Attila followed his partner's gaze, finding Butch, Cassidy, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Raticate in the middle of a big argument. "They will succeed. Of that there's no doubt. Just watch them."

 **END**

* * *

( **Final A/N:** Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are very much appreciated and thank you for all of them. The next one in the series will be called _Double Trouble 3: Mission Mondo_. The title is self-explanatory as to who it will be showcasing quite a bit. Hopefully I can start posting it in the next few days or maybe next week. Thank you again for reading.)


End file.
